From Bot to Humn
by Afroson
Summary: Jazz and Prowl sent their sparkling away for his safety a long time ago. Now when the Allspark is in an organic planet, will they find what they sent away? Meanwhile, the trusted organic that they eventually met is keeping something from them
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dang I really got to catch up on my stories. Don't worry my afrotastics, I shall...after this.

Pairings:

Ironhide/Chromia

Optimus/Elita-One

Jazz/Prowl

Ratchet/Mirage

Prologue

75 Human Years Ago Back On Cybertron

Jazz held the newly born sparkling close to him as he waited for his mate and his team to come back from a mission they had went on. The war had gotten worse than any of them expected. Cities destroyed, lives lost, families torn apart, betrayal in ranks. What made Jazz's spark sick was how many of the Autobots, Decepticons put their younglings and sparklings in the Youth Centers to be safe and they were destroyed. And, honestly, Jazz was going out of his mind knowing that there wasn't a safe place for his sparkling. Within a few nanokliks, the doors opened and the team flowed in, looking exhausted.

Prowl was right behind Optimus as they entered the base, he strolled over to his spark-mate with a dreadful look. Prowl looked down at his sleeping sparkling in Jazz's arms and couldn't help but smile.

"What happened out there?" Jazz asked, low enough that only Prowl could hear. He wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time, he wanted to go in a corner with his sparkling and stay away from everything.

Prowl sighed, he took Jazz's hand and led him to their room for privacy. "The last Youth Center has been destroyed by Decepticons, all lives were lost." Jazz felt sick. "Right now, the Decepticons has control over a couple of energon mines." He watched Jazz bring their son closer to him. "It's not safe for our sparkling anymore."

Jazz looked down. "What are we suppose to do?" He looked back up at his spark-mate. "Put Nightfire in a Youth Center? As of today, there is none left."

"Nightfire?" Prowl raised an optic ridge at the designation. It's been only two orns since their was born and they had fought over the designation for the mechling. Jazz shrugged. Prowl smiled. "I like it."

Jazz smiled, handing Nightfire to him. Nightfire stirred a bit before opening his optics, looking up at Prowl, cooing. "We can have a team talk about how we can protect him and we can take in their options and figure it out on ourselves of how we should deal," Prowl said. **:Prowl to Prime, gather everyone for a meeting:**

 **:Is everything all right, Prowl?:** Optimus said over the comm.

 **:It's about Nightfire. We need to discuss options of keeping him safe.:**

 **:I will gather everyone. Prime out:** Prowl felt Prime leaving the comm. Nightfire now had his optics closed, as he rested safely in his Sire's servos. "Prime is gathering the team for our meeting," he told Jazz, "we will find out a way."

_(Transformers Transition)_

The team was gathered in the Main Rec, Jazz held Nightfire tighter to him as he dreaded the meeting. He wasn't dreading it, he was nervous of what was the outcome of this. Arcee came beside him, leaning to see the new sparkling better. "He is adorable," she said, as she reached to touch him. "His designation?"  
"Nightfire," Jazz introduced. "His designation is Nightfire."

The black, gold, and red, with a little bit of white on his heels, looked up at the femme, in curiousity. Arcee took the mechling from his Carrier, smiling at him and showing the other femmes of the group.

"What is the meeting about?" Bumblebee asked, one of the youngest scouts in the war, as he stood beside the twin: Swideswip and Sunstreaker.

"About mine and Jazz's sparkling," Prowl said, in a stern voice. "His safety is at a dangerous low with the last Youth Center destroyed. With Megatron and his followers destroying everything in sight, Nightfire is not safe."

"We can gaurd him; take shifts," Bulkhead suggested.

Optimus looked at Bulkhead. "We could but we would need everyone in battle. Also the Decepticons might figure something is up."

"There could be a safe destination somewhere on Cybertron," Chromia said. "It can't just be all war-torn."

"There could be," Ratchet added in. "However, the Decepticons would more than likely have them under control."

Jazz shut his optics for a quick nanoklik, taking every single word that they were saying and what Prowl was also suggesting. He reopened his optics to see his son, smiling up at Arcee and all he could do was think of every possible horrible thing that would happen to him. He was giving up his hope. Until he heard Wheeljack say, "How about my protoship? It can send Nightfire off to a safe destination until the war end or-"

"We will do your protoship," Jazz interrupted him, which caused everybot to look at him. Prowl was about to say something to his mate, Jazz raised his hand to him, giving him the hint to not to start with him. "Your...protoship...are you certain it will give him saftey?"

Wheeljack nodded. "Everything has been updated. Ready for use."

Jazz nodded, looking at his teammate in the optics. "We'll give him his saftey tomorrow." With that, Jazz left, leaving his sparkmate staring off after him.

_(Transformers transitions)-_

The entire night, Nightfire was with everybot as if it was a finale goodbye. Jazz remained awake as his son was sleeping in the middle between him and Prowl. He ignored Prowl's stares or any attempts of having a conversation; the silence spoke loud enough between them. It screamed sadness and heartbreak of what was going to happen in a few joors.

"I assumed when the Council spoke a few orns ago that it might help the war," Jazz spoke lowly, really making Prowl look at him. "Help dim it down...having more power to stopping Megatron."

"We all thought the same," Prowl admitted.

:Wheeljack to Prowl and Jazz:

 **:Jazz here, so is Prowl:** Jazz replied.

 **:Prime wanted me to inform you that there has been another attack. Prime grouped a team and had headed out.:**

 **:An attack? Where? Why wasn't I informed immediately?:** Prowl growled, then immediately silenced when Nightfire was starting to twitch.

 **:My apologizes but I was ordered from Prime to give you time with your sparkling. Also, I am reporting I am ready anytime you two are.:**

 **:Thank you, Wheeljack. I believe we are ready now:** Jazz responded : **Jazz out.:**

:Wheeljack out:

Jazz got up, picking up the sparkling, heading down to Wheeljack's lab with Prowl beside him. The door shut behind them as they entered the lab, Wheeljack had the small protoship all set for them. Jazz held his sparkling close, giving him a kiss on the helm before passing him to Prowl. Prowl gave him a kiss on the helm as well, giving him hug. He gave Nightfire to Wheeljack whom placed him in the protoship safely. Nightfire was still in recharge as Wheeljack was setting up the coordinations; Prowl had his arms wrapped around Jazz's waist. Wheeljack stepped back. "Are you ready?"

"No." Jazz sucked in a breath; Prowl was hiding his emotions, staying strong for his mate. With a sad smile, Jazz looked to his mechling, "The war will be over soon and I will find you." He grabbed Prowl's hand. "Your Sire and I."

Once Jazz and Prowl were finish getting one good last look of their son, Wheeljack closed the door, marking the coordinates and two kliks the protoship was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ready for the next chapter!?

Don't own transformers. But I do own Nathaniel :D

Warnings: a little mention of abuse

Chapter 1

 _Present Day On The Autobot Ship_.

Jazz, the Third Commander of Optimus' team, was carefully watching Ironhide teach the scouts about weapons. There was nothing else to do unless Optimus gets a break in the Allspark case, though there was none for five orns now. Jazz and Prowl separated; Prowl stayed on Cybertron with a team, searching for anymore Autobots and energon before they caught back up. Jazz went with Optimus on the mission, he didn't want to stay on his home planet knowing that everything was destroyed.

Prime's team consisted of: Jazz, Ironhide(the weapons specialist), Ratchet(the medic), Bumblebee( the scout), Arcee, Smokescreen(another scout), and of course, Optimus. Jazz pushed himself off the wall and walked around. He had found Ratchet in the medbay going over medical supplies and Arcee was practicing her battle skills. He knocked on Optimus' office door before it opened to allow himself in. Optimus was looking at the reports, so something must've popped.

"We may not have got confirmation but there is a key that can lead us to the Allspark," Prime said, as if Jazz had been with him the entire time.

"Where can we find the key?" Jazz asked without realizing his was gollowing Prime out to where the others were at.

"I'm not sure." Prime stopped at the doorway, he looked over at the two scouts, pondering whether or not it was time to send them on a solo mission."Bumblebee. Smokescreen."

"Yes, sir." Bumblebee and Smokescreen immediately went in front of Jazz and Optimus quickly, standing at attention. Silently, Jazz chuckled to himself. The two young mech scouts were skilled and has the ability to go on solo missions; they were just itching at them to have the chance. They _really_ wanted to prove themselves to the team.

"We have a confirmation of a key that would help us in the war," Prime said." We need the two of you to go to the destination, tell us what you found, and report back." The two scouts listened to every word that Optimus was ordering them. "Do not engage in the Decepticons. If there is any trouble contact us."

"Yes, sir."

Optimus smiled. "Very well. Good look on your mission."

_(Jazz Transition)_

 _On Earth_

Sixteen year old, Nathaniel Peters, tried to zone out whatever it is his friend, Sam Witwicky was talking about. The two weren't popular at school nor were they outcasts, they just remained in the middle. Sam was a nerd, well, at least in science, history and math and tried his hardest to get with girls. Especially with Mikaela Banes, and to be honest, Nathaniel thinks he should just give up. On Nathaniel's side, girls always lined up for him...he didn't date any of them. He is gay and he found none of the guys at the school interesting.

"So, I am getting a car tomorrow after History," Sam said. "Wanna tag along?"

"So you could rub the car in my face?" Nathaniel asked, as he picked at his sandwich. Sam nodded. "Might as well."

"Anyways, how are things going?" Sam asked. Nathaniel bit his lip; things at home are not going good. He just found out that his parents weren't his parents at all when he overheard the conversation between them and Epps and Lennox. It didn't really bother him; they were abusive. Physically, emotionally, mentally...it was a struggle of keeping himself from not to break. The only reason Sam knows that he was going through an abusive home was when the hospital called Sam's parents about his situation.

"Same as always," he sighed. "Abusive as always; found out I'm not their biological son."

Sam took a sip of his water. "You know you can stay with us, right?"

"I know." Nathaniel looked down. His mind was swirling with thoughts. The conversation that he overheard made him curious, made him question who exactly he really is. To start off, he is adopted; more likely a force adoption. Second, his adopted father talked about him as if he wasn't human at all. _'Liquid metal body.'_ That was what his adopted father said. The only question is: what the hell is that?

_(Jazz Transition_

Once school was over, Nathaniel bolted quickly before Sam could even catch up to him. He went to Epps place to try and get some answers, fortunately he was home. He knocked on the door a few times before Epps answered. "Nathan," Epps said with a smile, "come in."

Nathaniel went in. "I need to talk to you, Epps."

Epps face grew serious. "Are they hurting you again?"

Nathaniel winced. Of course, Epps would know which meant Lennox would know as well. He knew they were trying their best to protect him, but they are at a stand-stop, after al, his adopted father is their boss. "It's more emotional abuse now," he said casual. Epps sucked on his teeth, indicating that he hated how the young one talked as it was alright. "It's not about the abuse. It's about what I overheard."

"About being adopted? Or who you really are?"

"Both."

A/N: What do you think Epps will tell him?


	3. Chapter 3

a/N: Sorry I took so long but I had to change the story.

Don't own TF

Chapter 2

Epps rubbed his hand behind his neck, before he dropped it to his side. "I'll tell you what you want to know, if you're ready."

Nathaniel sucked in a breath, giving a small nod. "I want to know."

"We found you," Epps started, "several years ago. We were on a classified mission with your father. We came to an abandoned warehouse, and inside there was a strange light that Galloway investigated. It was some sort of liquid metal body that we found." Nathaniel was hanging on to every word. "Galloway touched it. And it must have taken some of his DNA, because it formed a human baby. We had no idea what to do; Lennox and I couldn't take you, so Galloway was up for it. He made us swore that we wouldn't tell anyone, especially you, about who and what you are."

"You just did now, would you and Lennox refuse to tell me?"

"No," Epps said, taking a seat beside the boy. "For us, it's more of waiting for the right time to tell you and see how you're going to handle it. In which, I might add, you're doing better than I expected."

Nathaniel chuckled. "It's actually pretty neat to know I'm a robot, if that's what I am." Epps smiled. "I want to know if I have any robot powers, or if I can turn into one."

"I can help out with that. So would Lennox," Epps said. "We will practice at the base everyday until we figure this out."

_(Smokescreen Transition)_

Bumblebee and Smokescreen had their little investigation on the strange organic planet. They took on their vechile modes, trying to blend in with the life on the planet.

"Are you sure this planet is where the Allspark is?" Smokescreen asked, as he pulled beside Bumblebee on the highway.

"It is what Optimus said." Bumblebee sped up. "Do you have a reading of how far we are?"

"Thirty minutes before we reach our destination," Smokescreen calculated, as he pulled ahead of his teammate.

_(Smokescreen Transition)_

Epps had taken Nathaniel home so he could pack some of his clothes; he agreed to Epps' offer of staying with him for a bit, which he had no issue at all. The next couple of weeks were a based on a tight schedule: school, home, base...not specifically in that order. Galloway was home at the time and put up a stressful situtation which Epps assured him that the boy will be fine.

When they got back to the place, Epps said he was going to stay up for a bit and watch some of the football game that was on. Nathaniel took a shower before heading off to bed. He laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He checked his phone a couple of times, there was a couple of messages from Sam and Galloway. So many thoughts were going through his head, it was becoming , he sent a heartful,mental message to whoever his real family were:

 _Have you abandoned me?_

A/N: How was that?


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey ya'll what's up? So I had to rework this story in my head, coz at first I wasn't going to use Galloway but Eunice Pacheco gave my a great idea, so a cyber-high five to you. Anyways, I will stop talking...like...

now.

Disclaimer: Don't own TF but I own Nightfire aka Nathaniel

Chapter 3

 _Have you abandoned me?_

Jazz woke up from his recharge when he recieved the message. There was sadness, feeling of abandonment, unloved, in the deeper meaning. He felt his spark tighten and all he wanted to do was to hold whoever it was in his arms.

But why did his spark hurt so much?

 _Did you even care about me?_ That's when Jazz realized that the sad, spark messages he was getting was from his sparkling. His sparkling, Nightfire, was still alive. Alive, hopefully well, somewhere.

 _I did not abandon you, my sweet sparkling. Your Sire and I love you more than anything._ He sent a message back, hoping to get a reply. He rubbed his helm, debating whether or not he should tell the others that Nightfire is alive. By Primus, he wished Prowl was here with him.

 _Will I ever see you and Sire?_

Jazz smiled. _Of course you will._

Jazz felt his sparkling's spark warm up to his words. Jazz smiled at the feeling, knowing his sparkling had hope in seeing his Creators again and Jazz, himself, pushing on the orns until he can see Nightfire again. Prowl... Prowl immediately came into Jazz's thoughts. Prowl was still on Cybertron, leading a team and holding on to whatever is left on the war-torn planet. He knew that he had to let his spark-mate know immediately that their mechling was still alive.

 _Whenever you need me, just open up your heart and I will answer_ , Jazz said.

 _I will_

_(Jazz Transition)_

Jazz wanted to skip and jump with joy. After his unexpected, sparkful chat he had with his Nightfire, he wanted to search for him. Leave the Ark quietly, not let anyone know where he went, search for his sparkling and when he finds him, let everyone else know. He didn't notice that he was out of his quarters, wondering around the Ark with a smile on his face. When he snapped to it, he found Ratchet staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What's gotten you into a good mood?" Ratchet asked back.

"Well," Jazz started, his spark was starting to flutter, "I, uh, I got a spark message from Nightfire." Ratchet's optics widened. "Nightfire is alive."

"Are you sure?" Ratchet hugged Jazz.

"Yeah," Jazz said. "I spark searched him. I know it is, I just don't know where he is exactly. I didn't have much to go by which means he doesn't know much of how to work things."

Ratchet smiled. "I'll be sure to give him a look over."

_(Jazz Transition)_

Jazz told his entire team about his little chat with Nightfire, and to be honest, he felt overwhelmed. Optimus promised that after they find the spark, they will search for Nightfire, and Jazz was thankful for them voluntaring to help him.

 **:Jazz to Prowl:**

 **:Hello Jazz, I'm a bit busy:** Came the SIC, ninjabot, response. Jazz couldn't help but frown at the response but also smirk to himself.

 **:Too busy for your spark-mate?:** There came no response from his mate. **:Well, stop your paperwork and listen. Nightfire is alive:**

:He's what?!:

Jazz heard the confusion mixed in with complete happiness and joy; which was rare coming from Prowl. Prowl was all about the mission, his duty, and keeping the Decepticons at bay-before Nightfire and even after. After when Nightfire was sent away, Prowl focused deeply on his work and the team's; he showed affection to Jazz in private, before he would show it openly in public. **: Our sparkling is alive:**

Prowl's giggle and cry came over the comm. **:Where is he? Do we know of his location?:** His spark-mate was starting to through questions from every angle.

: **All I know is he is alive. He somehow spark-messaged me. I'll look deeper when he does it again:**

 **:Let me know immediately:** Prowl somewhat pleaded with him as if Jazz was going to not allow him to see his sparkling.

 **:Of course I will, love:**

_(Jazz Transition)_

Smokescreen didn't know how long he was in recharge, but he did, however woke up a bit cramped and what the human's called the 'sun' was rising in the sky. It was probably ten in the morning, maybe more than that. Smokescreen noticed Bumblebee across the lot, they stopped at a used car shop. He reved his engine, trying to get his fellow scout's attention so he could get some answer of what was their plan for the day so they can hurry up and find the Allspark.

Bumblebee reved his engine back. "What?" he sounded a bit grumpy.

"What are we up to today?" Smokescreen asked. "I want to find the Allspark quickly."

Bumblebee was silent for a few nanokliks. "I will find this Sam Witwicky and you will scout the area of any Decepticons. And if you spot any, comm me and I will show."

Smokescreen reved again, agreeing to the plan.

_(Jazz transition)_

Epps opened the door, he let the boy sleep in and called the school that Nathaniel might be in later on. He smiled at the sight; Nathaniel was sprawled over the bed, his upper body was hanging off the edge, his pillow was on the floor, his mouth wide open and he was just snoring away. In a sense, it made him sad because he knew the boy barely slept at home and if he did it was very little; in a different sense, it was a funny sight. Lennox peeked through. Epps called him the other night, telling him that it was indeed time for them to help Nathaniel know who he really is.

Both of the soldiers quietly moved in the room. Epps and Lennox went as close as they can without giving the boy any feeling that there was someone in the room with him. The two soldiers looked at each other with a smile. And at the top of their lungs, they screamed. It was a misunderstatement to say Nathaniel was woke up startled. Nathaniel woke up, screaming himself, falling off the bed. His heart was racing in his chest. He looked up at the two adults, whom were laughing their heads off.

Nathaniel rubbed his head. "What time is it?" He frowned at the both of them.

"It's ten o'clock. I called the school and told them you'd be in later," Epps said. "We are going to the base, learning starts today."

Lennox laughed. "Try not to fall getting changed, Nathan." And with that, they left.

_(Jazz Transition)_

After getting ready, the three went off to the base. Nathaniel followed closely behind Epps and Lennox when they were entering; he could hear the two explaining the rules while he was zoning them out and looking around. They came to a large room, telling by the looks of it, it looked like it was a 'what-you-would-do-in-the-field-practice'.

"So, let us begin, shall we," Lennox said with a smile on his face, completely dumbfounding Nathaniel.

"So what's first?" he asked.

"I want you to focus," Lennox said. "Try revealing any pass memories. Anything that would help you out."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. He was expecting them to help him find if he can turn into a robot, but starting with a memory was something of a surprise. He didn't argue or question, he closed his eyes, relaxing himself and let the memories flow in.

 _He stared into the optics off the white and black ech. The mech had a smile on his face plate as he played with the sparkling's fingers. "Mah sweet little sparkling." He smiled._

A black and gold mech came beside the white and black mech, giving a kiss on his lips. "I think his designation should be Nightwatch. It seems suitable."

"It seems suitable, but I want something that fits him, Prowl."

"Nightwatch fits him," Prowl pushed on the name but Jazz wasn't going to cave in so easily.

"I like Blaze and Nightfire," Jazz voiced out his opinion of names.

Prowl pondered them for a nanoklik, as he looked down at his newborn sparkling. "I do like the Night names better. Nightfire or Nightwatch?"

"Nightfire fo sure," Jazz smiled.

"Nightwatch," Prowl argued jokingly. Jazz passed the curious sparkling to his Sire, the sparkling cooed up at him. Jazz smiled at the sight. "Nothing will ever harm you."

Nathaniel slowly opened his eyes, finding the two soldiers looking at him. He felt his heart tighten at the memory, at the names of his...Creators. If that even sounded right to call them that. Jazz and Prowl...those were the names. Those were his Creators. His Sire and Carrier. His name...they argued about his name, but at the end it came to Nightfire.

Nightfire.

Nightfire, the sparkling of Jazz and Prowl.

"Did it work?" Epps asked.

"Yeah,"Nathaniel said slowly. "It...did." He felt the stares from the two. "I-It was a memory. A memory of when I was born, I think, my Creators held me and debating on what to call me. Jazz and Prowl were their names." He paused. "My name is Nightfire."

"Did it-"

"No," he cut off Lennox. "Last night, I talked to one of my Creators, Jazz. He told me that they are searching for me."

Epps and Lennox didn't say anything else. There was a moment of silence between the three as Nathaniel was thinking things over. On the first note, he was glad that he wasn't the biological son of Galloway and glad he didn't have to take on the abusive ass hole. Frag him. Second, he was really a robot. That, one must admit, is pretty cool, even though he looks human. Third, he had a way of communicating with one of his Creators...Jazz. He did wish he can communicate with the other, or talk to them together...even seeing them would be great. Fourth, he accessed an old memory, probably one of his many first memories, of his Creators and of where he comes from. And lastly, he knows his designation. He smiled at that thought. He was Nightfire, and to him it sounded perfect to him.

"I want to be called Nightfire," he said. "Just between us for now, I would like to use my real designation."

A/N: I just finished this chapter, so yeah. I was going to post three chapters today but I;m tired from work. But hey, relax. My brain shall not sleep!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Like I have said before my brain does not sleep. Oh big plus I am thinking about doing a sequeal to this and another related story

Disclaimer: Don't own TF, but I own Nightfire/Nathaniel.

Chapter 4

The training at the base lasted until one-thirty, and it was a start. So far, Nathaniel...er, Nightfire...can recall a couple memories he had of his Creators and what looks like the rest of his family. Epps dropped him off at school, telling him that he'll be late for supper and just to order a pizza. To kill the last remaining hour of the school day, Nathaniel had went to the library for a little bit before going to Sam's locker and leaning against it. Once the finale bell rang, he spotted Sam sprinting down the hall towards him.

"Hey, why weren't you at any of your classes?" he asked, there was definitely concern in his voice.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. Yes, Sam was his best friend, but he sure did go over concern and protective of him. "I'm fine. I was with Epps and Lennox this morning." They started to walk down the hall and he felt Sam's silent questions starting to get to him. "I'll tell you later."

"You better," was all his friend said. "Now," he said in a much more cherry note, "lets go get me a car."

_(Ratchet Transition)_

Sam Witwicky, Bumblebee thought as he seen the human that the other one called 'Sam' walked around the sensed the boy checking him out before he came up with the decision that he wanted to take the yellow camaro , the owner of the used car dealer was asking for a high price and Bee wasn't going to let some human interrupt his mission. Bee let off a medium high frequency which made the humans cover their ears and busted the other vechile windows.

And that was how Bee became Sam's car.

_(Ratchet Transition)_

Everything was seeming to happen within the week. First, Nightfire and now Cybertron was lost to the Decepticons which became lost to everybot. It was just unliveable now. Now that Bumblebee found Sam and Smokescreen detected Decepticons on the planet, they were now heading there, following by Prowl's team and Elita's and maybe Hot Rod. Optimus was getting everything finalized before they were missioned off.

Jazz was sitting beside Arcee as he was waiting for Ratchet to do his rounds and Optimus was comming the other team leaders. Ironhide came out of the medbay followed by Ratchet. Ironhide had a huge smile on his face plate while Ratchet had a cranky one, obviously he did something to get the medic in the mood.

"Geez, what did you do to Ratchet?" Arcee asked the weapon specialist.

"Nothing. Just made a lot of medic jokes is all," Ironhide laughed.

"Next time, I'm hitting you with a wrench," muttered the medic.

The weapon specialist was throwing in some more jokes as him and Arcee were laughing along, Ratchet was just standing there, looking ready to throw something. In a few kliks, Optimus came out of the communication room to where the rest of the team were at.

"So are we ready to head?" Jazz asked.

"Soon we will be. The others will be aboarding the ship soon, Prowl's team is about two kliks." Jazz felt his spark tingle at his mate's name and finally being able to see him. "Elita's team is about the same and Hot Rod's team will be here in a nanoklik."

The Ark dinged, main entrance door opened and they heard steps coming down the hall. The red mech, Hot Rod, was the first one in sight, giving a quick smile to the others. Behind him were Mirage, whom immediately went straight to Ratchet, giving him a kiss on the mouth; Blaster, Jazz's older brother; Jolt and Bluestreak. Jazz mentally slapped himself when he seen his brother. _I didn't tell him_.

"Hey-a Jazz," the older green and white mech said, giving his brother a hug. "Glad to see you a'right."

"It's good to see ya too," Jazz smiled back."Still single, I see."

"I ain't like you brother,"Blaster said. "I can't handle the bonding life; not yet anyway."

Hot Rod blinked before turning to Prime. "So you have located the Allspark?"

"Yes,"confirmed Optimus. "But lets wait for the others before I explain what we need to do."

_(Ratchet Transition)_

It didn't take long for the other two teams to show up. The spark mates whom were separated for so long reunited and were gladly in each others arms. Prowl held Jazz close, giving him kisses when no one else was looking and immediately going serious when the others came in.

"Bumblebee and Smokescreen are on what planet?" Sideswip asked as he took his seat beside his twin, Sunstreaker.

"Earth. According to the both, it is an organic planet,"Optimus said, standing next to Elita. Sighing, he continued, "Smokescreen confirmed that their are Decepticons there searching for the Allspark. As far as he could tell, Devastator and Bonecrusher are there."

Hound spoke this time, "If those two are there, Megatron won't be far."

Silently the Autobots agreed. Devastator and Bonecrusher were two of Megatron's must trusted, they were more trusted than Starscream and he was Megatron's SIC. Starscream was very...unsure, if that was even close to the right word. He did serve Megatron loyalily, he was the proud SIC of the Decepticons but he did fail countless times, did try to overrule Megatron, went on his own and rejoined the Decepticons.

"Once we find the Allspark and restore Cybertron, the war will be over,"Optimus said. "Megatron will be defeated and the Decepticons will stand down."

"Well,"Sunstreaker stretched, "for one thing, I'm looking forward to ending this."

Prowl nodded. Jazz let out a breath. "I won't be," he said, which caused every single bot to look at him with a shock or confused expression. They all knew that Jazz was at the top of the list of rebuilding their home planet but to hear him say he _won't_ have a part of it got them. Jazz looked at his team that were also looking at him and he turned to Prowl. He vented out air, and he felt that he was being obvious to them. Finding his son was more important. "I-I am going to find Nightfire after this," he said,

"Nightfire?" Wheeljack asked, curiously. After a bit of not knowing where the pod disappeared to. "He's alive?"

"Yes," was all Jazz said. Prowl couldn't help but smiile to that and it was very, very, very, very rare to see Prowl smile these days.

Jazz leaned back into Prowl, going in and out of listening to Prime as he thought about how the reunion would go through in his processor over and over again. They were going to get their son back, Jazz was sure of it, and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way to reunite with him.

_(Ratchet Transition)_

Nathaniel was glad to be back at Epps'. He had a pretty long day with Epps and Lennox also spending a few hours with Sam. He still never told him the truth; they were too busy driving around town. Epps called a couple hours ago tellling him that something came up so he was running late tonight. Nathaniel just ordered a party sized pizza, eating it and watching _The Walking Dead_.

 _Carrier?_ Nathaniel sent out another heart-felt message out like he did last time.

 _Yes, my sparkling?_ Jazz came through.

 _I remember you_. Nathaniel waited for a reply. _Your Jazz, my Carrier and Prowl...he's my Sire._

 _You are correct, my dear._ There was a pause. _I want you to do something. Expand your heart and try the messaging again._

Nathaniel frowned at that but did it anyways. When he did it, he felt more whole. _Did it work?_

 _Nightfire?_ Came another mech voice. _Son?_

Nathaniel smiled back. It was his Sire. _Prowl?_

 _It's Sire to you,_ Prowl chuckled. _I never expected to see this day at all._

 _I know about you two. I had Epps and Lennox to help me remember,_ he said, not even thinking that they wouldnt know that who those two were and why he couldnt remember them.

 _What is Epps and Lennox_ , Jazz asked.

Nathaniel blinked, forgetting that they had no idea who Epps and Lennox are. Those two were like his guardian angels at times when he needed to get away from Galloway.

 _They are my guardians._


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hey ya'll, sorry I took so long. I was writing different sides to this story and doing a video for Prowl Check it out. watch?v=2tyZEV3Em_4 Anyways, I was thinking I did put much of Galloway in here so this chapter is about Galloway. Sorry, I crushed your dreams. :P

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers except for Nathaniel aka Nightfire

Chapter 6

Galloway couldn't focus on his work; hell, how could he? Nathaniel was staying at Epps for a bit against his words and it erked him how he couldn't take out his frustration of the day on him. He didn't want the boy, he never had. It was Epps and Lennox idea that he should take him in...

 _I bet they regret that I did now,_ he thought coldly to himself as he looked over the files that Simmons had sent to him earlier about the continuation of NBE -1. He was requested to come see how much they approved on defrosting that thing. He was not interested on going nor felt safe, that NBE -1 look scary. _This alien is exactly what the boy is._ Galloway got up from his desk and started to pace around in his mind was continuosly through thoughts out until he came to realization. He took out his phone and dialed downstairs. "Bring the car around," was all he said before hanging up. He grinned evily to himself before grabbing his jacket and making his way down to the car.

_(Galloway Transition)_

It took an hour or so just to get to Sector Seven's base. Galloway was coming up with a plan in his mind, he was determind to play everything up and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way. Especially Epps and Lennox.

When he got to the base, he was greeted by a couple of Sector Seven agents. He just nodded at them and followed them inside. He knew that they were talking to him about procedures and cautions about being near the NBE-1, but he was to focused on meeting with Simmons to make things happen.

"Ah, Galloway, glad you can make it," Agent Simmons said, coming towards him which cause Galloway to startle a bit.

"I want to see how far you came," Galloway went straight to buisness. Simmons just nods. "Have you defrosted that _thing_ yet?"

"Not yet." The two of them started down the hall to NBE-1 quarters. "We have defrosted it enough for it to talk. However, it is making threats to my men."

Galloway chuckled in the inside. "I just need him to talk and listen." _Later, he can carry out the action._

The two walked down a highway to NBE-1's quarters. The large mechanical thing was surrounded by men trying to defrost it. "I will peel back your flesh, you worthless insects," the large mechanical bot snarled at the humans.

Galloway couldn't help but stare at the thing. _I wonder if I can convince it to do as I say._ "Excuse me!" Galloway hollered up.

The mech's red optics glowed in anger. "You dare speak to me!"

"If you give me the answers I need, you'll be defrosted faster and you can leave." Before the mech said anything, Galloway continued, "Tell me: what is a liguid metal body?"

The mech pondered for a bit. Probably debating whether or not, the huge thing was going to trust him or was just going to continue his threating attitude. "It's a protective shield for sparklings if they come across strange land. Why?!"

Galloway smirled. "My son was a liquid metal body-"

"He was?" Simmons asked surprised, staring at the other man.

"Impossible!" the mech was bewild. "The only..." He paused, something was clicking through his mind. "The only sparkling there was at the time was the sparkling from Prowl and Jazz. If the he is here, they will come for him."

"I don't want them here and more importanly I don't want him." Galloway said, his tone was becoming dead serious and cold. "I want him gone. Will you be able to make that happen?"

The mech gave a creepy, scary smile. "Of course. After all, I _am_ Megatron.

A/N: Sorry that was short...Didn't like writing this chapter...

Curse you Galloway!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's chapter seven XD

Chapter 7

It's been a week since Epps offered Nathaniel to stay with him and he loved it. He loved not dealing with Galloway every single day and better yet, he knew of his real creators. The entire week, he went to the base right after school where Lennox, Epps and him were trying to figure out his past and see what he can do. Nathaniel was starting to pull in memories from the past and had a stronger communication bond with his creators that he spoke with every single orn. Sometimes twenty times a day...well, fifteen on the creators side and five on his. Epps was teaching him how to fight and Lennox was teaching him weapons and giving him obsticles.

"You think I'll be able to go all robot mode?" Nathaniel asked.

"Not sure," Lennox said. "But you are definitely quick on your feet."

Epps agreed. "Didn't you say your 'desgination' is Nightfire?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, since your going to be a bot-in-training, we should call you Nightfire for now on," Epps said. "Also what did you say about your 'creators'?"

"Jazz and Prowl; they said that there is a war and that they are searching for the Allsparkj-whatever that is." He paused before palming his forehead. "Crap. I didn't respond to them at all today."

Lennox chuckled. "Better do that so we don't have big bots coming here and kill everything because you didn't respond."

Nathaniel/Nightfire chuckled. _Jazz? Prowl?_

 _It's Sire and Carrier, my lil' Nightfire_ , Jazz responded in a happy and a relief tone.

 _Why did you not respond to us earlier?_ Prowl asked.

 _Sorry, I was training with Lennox and Epps._

"Nightfire," Epps called to him, making him snap back to Earth. "Wanna go get some food? Lennox is paying."

"Who says?" Lennox turned on him.

"I did."

"Of course I want food," Nightfire said after the two had their bickering.

 _Training? What type of training?_ Jazz asked curiously.

 _Combat plus weapons, I guess that's what you can call it._ He started towards the two soliders who were still bickering as they were finishing gathering their things.

 _Ah, well, your Uncle Ironhide will be proud to here that,_ Prowl said.

Nightfire smiled at that. He stayed a couple steps behind Lennox and Epps, watching the two closely before shaking his head. _Man, they sure act like children._ For a few seconds he thought he thought to that himself before he got a very loud reply from Prowl and Jazz.

 _WHO?  
_ _(Mirage Transition)_

Sam Witwicky couldn't figure out what was going on with Nathaniel. All he knew was that he was staying at Epps for a bit, but he barely seen him. When he does see him it's usually at school and he still won't talk. He got into his car, before pulling out his cellphone to text him.

S: Hey, r u busy?

N: No. Going 2 Subway with Lennox & Epps. Wanna join?

S: Sure. C U there.

With that Sam drove and he _was_ going to find out what the hell was going on with Nathaniel.

_(Mirage Transition)_

The three waited outside for Sam to pull up which didn't take him long. Probably five or so minutes after Nightfire was done texting him. "You don't waste time," Nightfire smiled at him.

"He's getting free food," Epps intervened. "Of course he's going to speed here."

"Who's paying?" Sam asked them as they went inside the restaurant.

"Lennox," Nightfire and Epps said in union, causing Epps to sigh.

After the four ordered their subs and drinks, Sam moved closer to Nightfire, whispering, "Can we talk when we're done?"

"Sure," he sighed. "There's things I got to tell you anyways." They walked outside, being followed by the two adults. Nightfire turned to them. "Is it alright I go with Sam for a bit?"

Epps unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite. "Just be home by eleven." The soliders got in Epps' car and drove off.

Nightfire sighed, "There is a lot I got to tell you."

Sam nodded. "I know. I barely see you." He climbed in the car, prompting his friend to do the same.

-_(Mirage Transitions)_

"I'm planning to stay with Epps until I meet my creators," the boy named, Nathaniel, said to Sam. Bumblebee clicked into eavesdropping when 'creators' were mentioned. It was a Cybertronian term for parents, the question was: how did this boy know what the term was?

"Creators?" Bumblebee was definitely going to hang on every word to this conversation, but it was hard to hang on to every word and to stay out of site from the jet that was flying ahead. _Damn Decepticons._

"Yeah. I-I just found out that I'm not from here."

"Oh...where are you from? Canada?"

"No." Nathaniel looked at him. "I'm from a different planet."

Bumblebee was really hooked on the conversation that he didn't realize he put himself in site of the Decepticon jet and swerved when he was being shot at, startling the boys. "SAM!"

"I _don't_ know. The car just swerved!" Sam held on to the wheel tighter but it was controlling itself. He looked out the window. "WE ARE BEING SHOT AT!" Sam let go of the wheel, and both of them were amazed and freaked out of how the car was driving itself. The car drove to a remoted area outside the city before literally throwing the two boys out. Then it transformered.

It transformered into a robot.

"Starscream!" The black and yellow robot growled.

The jet landed, tackling the bot down, fighting and shooting at each other. Sam grabbed his friend's arm, running for cover. But Nightfire was remembering who that black and yellow bot was, he was familiar. "Give me the boy," the gray jet hissed, before grabbing the other bot by it's neck. _Smokescreen, I need you ASAP._

 _I'm already here,Bee_. Smokescreen sped around the corner, transforming before landing on the jet, punching him on the head. Nightfire watched in amazement while Sam was freaking out of what was going on in front of him. This jet, Starscream threw Smokescreen off before taking off himself. "Any dents?" Smokescreen asked Bee.

"No, I'm good." He turned to look at the human whom were coming out from hiding. "Sorry." He looked at Nightfire. "How do you know about 'Creators'?"

Nightfire didn't say anything as he stepped forward toward the two bots and looked between them. "I remember you two."

"How? We've never been on this planet before," Smokescreen said, looking at the boy.

"But I do remember you,"he said. "I was with you both before I was sent away."

Sam and the two mechs stared at him, he didn't realize his eyes were glowing blue. Smokescreen and Bumblebee gasped. Smokescreen looked way beyond shocked, "By the Allspark..."

"Nightfire."

A/N: TA-DA. I'll make the next chapter longer since Nightfire met Bumblebee and Smokescreen


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey ya'll. Sorry I haven't put up any chapters lately, i was busy with work. Ugh. Well anyways, I'll shut it now.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Don't own TF but Nightfire/ Nathaniel is mine

Chapter 8

"Holy Primus," Smokescreen whispered, stepping forward to take a closer look at the boy. "How are you...I mean, how...organic?" He struggled to find the words.

"Nightfire?" Sam asked, curious and unsure what was going on.

"It is his designation," Bumblebee answered in complete shock from finding the sparkling that two of his superiors sent away for his own safety. **:Bumblebee to Optimus:**

 **:What is it Bee?:** Optimus voice commed through.

"Wait," Sam said, getting everything through his mind, "What you said earlier, are you part of their race or whatever?"

"Yeah. Like I said it's a long story."

 **:I have two reports. One, Smokescreen and I encountered Starscream. Second, when we encountered Starscream we found Nightfire.:**

 **:Not at all what I expected:** Smokescreen commed through, adding his own voice. He lowered his hand, motioning for Nightfire to climb on, which he did. He brought him close. "Well, now, everything changes."

 **:Change of plans then. I will let Prowl and Jazz know that you found him. In the meantime, keep him with you. We will be to Earth in a few joors. Optimus out.:**

_(Prowl Transition)_

Optimus got off the comm-link and headed off to find his SIC and TIC. As he was searching for them, he past spark-mates and couldn't help but smile at them. He spotted Ratchet and Mirage talking to their son, First Aid. When the war started to go bad to worse, First Aid signed himself up to be in the army. Mirage wasn't at the base at the time but Ratchet was, and, Primus, Ratchet was ever blowing up. He heard the CMO shout at his son, telling him how dangerous it was and that he needed to go somewhere safe. First Aid didn't listen to him;but it was obvious how scared Ratchet and Mirage was for him.

He found Prowl and Jazz in Jazz's office-which was probably the only time Prime ever seen Jazz in his own office. The door was open and he could see the two mechs smiling at each other. He knocked on the side, Jazz moved his optics towards the bigger bot. "Hey-a Prime."

"Hello, Optimus."

Optimus smiled. "Smokescreen and Bumblebee met Nightfire."

"THEY DID?!" Jazz shot up, climbing over Prowl to get to Optimus. "Is he okay? Wha-"

"Whoa, whoa," Optimus interrupted, getting his TIC to calm down. "He's fine. Bumblebee and Smokescreen encountererd Starscream at the time they found out."

"Starscream?" Prowl questioned. "I thought he was dead."

"Injured, not dead," Jazz clearified. "Anyways, did Starscream found out about Nightfire? That means he's in danger!"

"Bee and Smokescreen found out after the figh; Starscream does _not_ know."

"Thank Primus,"Prowl and Jazz sighed together.

"However, we need to get to Earth immediately. If Starscream is there then he'll be leading the Decepticons,"he said.

 **:Prime to all Autobots. Get geared up, we are leaving for Earth** ** _now.:_**

_(Prowl Transition)_

"So, " Nightfire started as Sam slowly made his way next to his friend, "that was some killer-robot fighting skills." Sam looked at him sideways, Nightfire shrugged. "It was the only thing I could came up with."

Bumblebee chuckled. "Come. We must meet the others. They will be here in a joor or two."

"Others?" Sam asked.

"You think we would be alone coming to a strange planet?"Smokescreen asked. "The others are in space they will be landing soon." He transformed back into his vehicle mode. "Now, Nightfire you're with me. Sam you're with Bee."

Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle mode and Sam was already going to him. Nightfire stared at the other bot. "I, uh, I gotta go with Sam. After all-"

Smokescreen opened his passenger door. "Nightfire, you can _trust_ me. I will _protect_ you, _always and forever."_ Nightfire couldn't tell what was in Smokescreen's tone but it made his heart throb. He frowned at the feeling; it wasn't something he felt before. Nightfire shrugged it off and sighed before climbing in. "I told you, you can trust me."

"I'm still wondering," he said. "Just 'coz I recognize you, doesn't mean I trust you."

Smokescreen started driving down the road with Bumblebee coming from behind. "Well, we have time to get to know each other more. Catch up."

Nightfire sucked in a breath. "Okay. Lets do the '20 Questions'."

"The _what?_ " Smokescreen asked, confused.

"You ask me a question, I'll answer. Then I ask you a question and you answer," Nightfire explained very simply.

"Sounds fairly easy." Smokescreen halted at a red light.

"Who was that you and Bee fought?"

"Starscream. He's the SIC of the Decepticons. He is somewhat loyal and disloyal to the Decepticon leader, Megatron, but every bot knows that Starscream isn't fully in the processor," Smokescreen answered. The light turned green and he started driving again. "Who takes care of you here?"

"Epps and Lennox,"Nightfire answered, putting his head on the window."They are soliders." He looked out the window.. "Why are you here ?

"There's an ongoing war and the only way to bring our home planet back to life and end the war is getting the Allspark, which is somewhere on your planet," Smokescreen said. **:Optimus to Smokescreen and Bumblebee.:**

 **:Sir:** The two scouts replied.

 **:We will be landing soon. Meet us in an isolated area.:**

:Yes, sir. Scouts out:

Smokescreen moved his mirror to look at the boy. "Ready to meet your Creators, kid?"

a/n: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... I have so many story ideas in my head and I'm gonna back this a series.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Coming into Earth's atmosphere was a rough patch for the Autobots but the landing, transforming went easily. However they did get separated. While Optimus and his team landed in the right location, the others didn't. Prowl and his team landed in Canada; Elita's team landed in Texas and Hot Rod's team landed somewhere in Mexico. Well, at least, everyone landed safely.

Jazz looked around at the organic planet. It was interesting; fascinating of how different it was. He never encountered anything like it. He looked everywhere, growing impatient of waiting for the two scouts to show up. Optimus walked over to the TIC silently. "Looking for the Allspark and we end up finding my son," Jazz said in a whisper tone that only Optimus can hear.

"Unexpected things happen for a reason,"Optimus said.

Jazz sighed. He noticed the two scouts' lights. "They're here."

Bee and Smokescreen opened their doors for the two organics to climb out before transforming back into their bot modes. The organics looked at the others, either amazed or shocked.

"Good to see ya made it safely,"Smokescreen said, as he stretched.

Optimus gave a small smile. "It's good to see you both as well." Prime looked down at the organics. "Who are they?"

"This is Sam Witwicky,"Bee pointed to the organic beside him, "he has the clue for the Allspark. And that, " He pointed to the one beside Smokescreen, "is Nightfire."

"Nightfire?" Ironhide questioned when Jazz just stared down at the human. "Are you sure?" He turned to Jazz. "Jazz?"

Jazz smiled. His spark sang, delighted that he had his son back. No matter if he was organic now, he was just glad that his Nightfire was alive and now back with him. "My Nightfire," he smiled. He picked up his boy.

"Jazz," Nightfire began before being interrupted by the bot.

"Carrier," Jazz stated. _I wonder if he'll bug Prowl like the twins do._ "Well, now," Jazz checked his son out, disliking the fact that he was organic, "we will get you back in your original form soon. It is possibl, right?" Jazz turned to the medic.

Ratchet was silent as his scans ran through him. "It is possible. It will take a bit." Jazz smiled.

"So," the human called 'Sam' intervened in Jazz's happiness which caused the bot to glare at him **,** "why exactly are you here?" Jazz mentally growled. If he could, he would squish the human boy.

Optimus shifted on his feet. "We came looking for the Allspark," he started, which made Sam and even Nightfire raise a brow at them. "The Allspark made Cybertron live. However, when the war broke out, the leader of the Decepticons-Megatron- wanted the Spark to rule Cybertron and to enslave the Autobots."

"If he gets his claws on it, he would enslave this planet as well," Arcee said.

Jazz stared at his son, zoning out the conversation that was playiing out in front of him. Right now, he didn't want to be searching for the AllSpark, all he wanted to do was to get Prowl and take his son somewhere that was away from the war. Maybe Mars...there were no Decepticons there. It wasn't until he heard Nightfire say, "Damn, I'm late. Epps is going to freak."

"Epps? As one of your guardians?" Jazz asked, wanting to make sure if he drop him off, it better be to someone that takes care of Nightfire.

"Yeah. I was suppose to be back fifteen minutes ago."

"I'll take him back," Jazz suggested, as he put the boy down and transforming into his vehicle mode. He made it clear as he could to Optimus that he would watch his son while the others go with the other boy and find the clue and as for the rest of the Autobots, well, they couldn't do anything about it. The others would have to come to them. Optimus nodded at his TIC. "C'mon. I'll take you back."

Nightfire did as he was told.

_(Hot Rod Transition)_

Megatron was finally left alone, he really couldn't stand near being with the organics. He was thrawed enough that if he used enough strength he would be free but one organic made him an offering that he liked. This organic's 'son' is originally the sparkling of two Autobots and to get to the Autobots, he had to destroy the sparkling and watching the two Commanders fall. Once the two Commanders fall, the Autobots will hinder useless. Megatron smirked to himself. Oh yeah, he was in for this. The Autobots will fall and so will Optimus.

Megatron was immediately interrupted when he heard an organic call to him. "What do you want?" Megatron hissed, pissed that his 'happy' thoughts were ruined.

"Are you still-" Megatron kicked his legs and the wires and the remaining frost fell off. "Well...that answers my question."

Megatron stepped over to him. "Once I kill the boy, nothing will hesitate for me to kill you."

"Whatever." Galloway blew off. " If I get to go with you, you can kill him slowly."

Megatron optics glowed, smiling. He was starting to like this organic even though he found him disgusting. Torture the boy until the break of death, the Autobots go to save him but Megatron holding him in front of everyone and kill him in front of every single bot.

"Deal."


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: This is a short chapter.. but don't worry, you'll love the other...

Chapter 10

Saying Prowl was pissed off was an understatement. The Autobots were separated when they reached Earth's atmosphere; he was holding on to Jazz before it came to much that he let him go. Well, he hoped that Jazz was with their son, it would give him peace for a bit. He looked back at his team, Sideswip was helping his twin first, he thought the yellow twin was hurt but when Sideswip moved out of the way, he could see that Sunstreaker was only dazed.

"Any word on the others?" Sunny asked.

"No," Prowl answered. "We don't have time to waste. Lets go."

_(Sunstreaker Transition)_

Nightfire was silent. He didn't know what to say to his Carrier, he wasn't sure what he could say. At least with Smokescreen it was easier, maybe it was because he wasn't related to him or he just had an easier personality to talk to. "So,"he started, "what's it like?"

"What is _what_ like?"His Carrier asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would carry on from there," he admitted. "What is it like to be on an organic planet?"

Jazz hummed. "It's different. Ah not sure if ah like gettin' dirty and muddy." Nightfire chuckled. "I would like to meet them. Your guardians."

"Really?"

"Yes. To thank them."

Nightfire smirked. "Well, you can meet one tonight." He leaned his head against the window, enjoying the drive home. He finaally met his kind which was pretty neat, especially since he was practicing every day with Lennox and Epps and try to get his robot-self to come to. And he met his Carrier, which...well, it was awesome to meet his real family.

Jazz moved his rearview mirror to get a good look of his son,before humming gently. "Get some rest. I'll wake you when we get there." Nightfire nodded before taking a nap and Jazz was driving a bit slower to make tonight last a bit longer.

_(Ironhide Transition)_

Epps was getting angry and worried. Nightfire was running an hour and fifteen minutes late and not once did he text him saying he was going to be late. Epps called Lennox just in case, but Lennox haven't heard from in either. Epps told him that he would call him back when Nightfire gets home so Lennox wouldn't be stressed.

He heard a car pulled into his driveway. _About time he came_ , Epps got up from the couch and looked out the window. He couldn't make out the model of the car but he did notice Nightfire getting out the passenger side. He went to the door, opening it. "Nightfire!"

Nightfire walked closure to the house, bitting his lip. "Sorry." Epps made his way towards him and before he could even grab ahold of the boy, Nightfire stopped. "I have a good excuse though."

"Do you now?" Epps scould.

"Carrier?" With the one word, Epps watched the car behind Nightfire transform into a robot. He looked up amazed and all his anger drained him. "Epps, this is Jazz...my Carrier. Jazz this is Epps...my guardian."

"Well," Epps started, still staring at the robot named Jazz, "nice to meet you." _Well, at least the boy was with his real parents._

The robot smiled. "Same to you, Epps." The robot knelt down, to get a better look of his son's guardian. "Thank you for caring for Nightfire. I am in your debt."

Epps walked closer to Nightfire. "Someone had to make sure he stayed out of trouble," he chuckled which made Jazz smile and Nightfire stare tensly at Epps. "So you're the mother?"

Nightfire chuckled, while Jazz looked confused. "Cybertronian term is 'Carrier'." He looked up at Jazz. "That's what Smokescreen said." Jazz nodded that it was indeed the right term.

Epps stared at Nightfire and his Carrier, Jazz. He never seen the boy's face be this brighten before, he could tell that the boy was happy and that was all he ever wanted. Well, at least now when Nightfire has questions someone could finally give him the answers. "Now," Epps started, interrupting the moment that the two had and snapping out of his own thoughts, "Nightfire inside and take a shower, you have school in the morning."Nightfire sighed disappointedly before he went inside he said goodnight to Jazz. Jazz watched his son go. "He'll be safe." Jazz was silent, but only nodded in response. "You are welcome to stay here for tonight or you have others to get back to?"

Jazz transformed back into his car mode. "I would like to stay here."

Epps nodded, patting Jazz on the hood. "Good night, jazz-bot."

Jazz chuckled. " G'night Epps."

_(Mudflap Transition)_

It was dark, Primus knows what time it was on this organic planet, but Prowl and his team were almost to the Canadian border. He pulled off to the side and transformed into his bot mode, they were almost to the border; they needed to be in the United States by sunrise. This planet was sort of like Cybertron but back home had Sectors, and this place have 'countries'. "Anyone need to recharge? Or refuel?" Prowl asked once his team came up beside him, transforming.

"No," they all said. They all knew how much the SIC wanted to go and be with his creation and his sparkmate. Every Autobot landed safely but their comm links were down for a bit but now since every bot was back in track, nothing was stopping them to reunite with the others. Sunstreaker stretched, "What are you going to say to him, Prowler?"

"Only Jazz calls me that," Prowl growled jokingly. "And..."Prowl paused. He never really thought of what it would be like meeting his son. For a long time he believed his son was dead and now, he contacted Jazz through spark-comm, Smokescreen found him and now they were on the same planet. He woundered what Jazz said to him and how he felt once they met. "I don't just say my name to him, telling him I'm his Sire."

Sideswipe stared at the SIC. "Maybe say something a bit more spark-felt. You don't wanna seem all 'I'm Prowl, you're Sire and you must obey me'."

"I'm not going to sound emotional-less." Prowl started to walk through the forest since it would be the only way to not get detected. _Do I sound emotional-less?_ He asked his sparkmate.

 _When we first met you had no emotions, Prowlie. A lot has changed._

Prowl frowned, bringing up what he was like before made him sick. He was awful to Jazz, literally hateful. Until one time that Prowl was overcharged and him and Jazz fragged, he did shut down and pretend it didn't happen. Jazz, then came to Prowl saying he was carrying and blew him off. Unfortunately, there was a Decepticon attack and Jazz got him and he and the sparkling almost lost their lives'. Prowl was frantic, and he changed. He worked hard to gain Jazz back again, he still was working on gaining him. _Jazz, I am sorry for the past. I'm not that mech anymore._

 _I know,_ Jazz hummed. _And I do forgive you._

 _Thank you._ Prowl smiled. _I'll see you soon._

Prowl turned around to see how far the team was and surprisingly they were close behind. He smiled as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began to bug the Pit out of each other and Hound amazed by his surroundings. Prowl's spark was feel overjoyed...he never expereinced this feeling for a long while. He went back to his group , picked up and tossed Sunstreaker to Hound, who had amazing time catching the yellow twin, picked up Sideswipe and moved behind Hound and turned on his turbo speed. Sideswipe tightened his grip around Prowl's neck. "What the Pit Prowl?!"

"I have a son to meet."

A/N: Sorry again for the chapter being short but I'm building up the mood for the next one;) And truuuuuuuuuuuuust me (or don't), you're gonna LOVE it


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey all, this isn't a chapter. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, I am doing a little announcement that this will be a series and I'm doing those off the side thingies with the other characters. The first one is with Ratchet and Mirage-that takes place way before the war. Next is Jazz and Prowl-which is dedicated to Vodid and that takes place during the war and it will somewhat match up with _From bot to humn._ And Red Alert and Inferno, that'll take place in the beginning of the war. And for the others, I can't say, coz it'll ruin my plans for an intense cliffhangers XD

Keep on readin'


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Hey guys. Here's a chapter...FINALLY! So, I have been working on the series for this and the little off side thingies. I think I might post a list of it, if you guys want to know who's having their own stories. Anyway, I'm goin to let you read.

Chapter 10

Jazz had been in Epps' driveway since the other night, he didn't plan on leaving and having his son and Epps unprotected. Especially when Optimus commed him saying that they have managed to get the clue for the Allspark from the organic and that the rest of the teams had caught up to them, He told Prime that he would be there sometime in the morning and he ignored Prowl's pinging through their sparkbond trying to look for him. **:Jazz! :** Prowl came in through their spark-com. **:What is your location?:**

 **:Prowl, I'll be with you shortly, okay?:** Jazz watched as another vehicle pulled into Epps' driveway then coming to a stop before a human came out. He watched carefully as the human went to Epps' door and immediately went inside. He mentally growled to himself. **:I'm with Nightfire right now. We'll meet up with you later.:**

 **: Better. :** Prowl sounded annoyed, and a bit pissed. Hopefully his attitude will change by the time he finally gets to meet their son, but if he is still the same at least Nightfire would know what his Sire is like when he's in one of his moods.

Jazz watched the front door open and his son and the two adults came out of the house. Nightfire and the other organic he never met was laughing as Epps had on a sour face, obvious cranky at whatever those two did. He watched his son's smile grew bigger when he noticed that Jazz was still at the place. "So," Nightfire started, "a lot of things happened yesterday. Jazz, this is Lennox, my guardian." Jazz transformed, Lennox watched amazed. "Lennox this is my Creator, Jazz."

Jazz smiled. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Lennox smiled. "Well, now, we can't have him get into trouble, could we?"

Epps laughed. "Like getting in trouble with the law."

Nightfire gave the two soldiers a cold stare, Jazz raised his optic ridge in concern. Jazz looked down at his son, "What did you do?"

Lennox and Epps were all in bright smiles as Nightfire was being questioned about what he done. "I stole something." Jazz frowned. "I didn't get in shit but I just got a warning, is all." Nightfire said. He didn't want to go in detail of why or what he did, especially with his Creator standing beside him.

"Mmhmm," Jazz said, turning back into a car. "We will talk about that later." He opened his doors. "Now, hop in. I got a surprise for you three."

Epps called dibs on the driver side, while Nightfire was heading to the passenger. "Coming?"

"I thought…uh…yeah." Lennox headed to them. "I'm coming."

 **:Optimus to Jazz:**

 **:Yes boss bot?:** Jazz started up, leaving Epps' driveway and going down the road.

 **:Not to be a jerk about saying this but you're bond mate is starting to make my processor ache. I need to back** ** _now._** **:**

Jazz chuckled. **:Alright. I got some company though; I can't drop 'em off yet.:**

 **:Don't care. Bring them. Optimus out:**

Jazz chuckled lowly to himself. He felt bad for the Prime… _Poor Prime._ He turned up his radio, getting the three organic's attention. "There's a change of plans."

_(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)_-

Prowl was cranky, to say the least. He hadn't seen his husband yet since they landed on the organic planet, he was anxious to see his son that he had not met either, and the other Autobots were bugging the frag out of him. Prowl remained by Prime as he watched the others. He felt a ping in his spark and an engine reeved which was made by Jazz. It wasn't hard to tell Jazz engine apart from the others. Jazz, in his vehicle mode, pulled up to every bot before opening his doors to the three before he transformed. "Hey-a Prowl," Jazz said with a smile, walking over to his husband.

"You're late," Prowl said, hiding a growl.

"Good reasons," Jazz said. He turned to the organics. "I got a few to introduced." He pointed to the dark-skinned organic. "That is Epps. He is one of Nightfire's guardians; Nightfire is currently living with him." Prowl stared at the organic, as were the others, the organic just looked at them with interest. Jazz pointed at the other adult. "That is Lennox. Another guardian of Nightfire's." The one called Lennox gave a small smile and nod at them. "And this," Jazz picked up the younger one, "is our boy."

Prowl stared at the boy. "He's organic," Cosmos said.

"He has to be to survive here," Jazz replied. "This is our Nightfire."

Prowl continued to stare at the boy. It felt like he was having another glitch but nothing happened. He didn't know what to do. Nightfire stared back at Prowl, saying, "So you're Prowl?"

Prowl snapped out of the stare. "It's Sire to you." He took his son from his Carrier. "Thank you Epps and Lennox for watching over him."

Optimus smiled. "What you two done is appreciated. Thank you, gentlemen."

Prowl was hugging his son, closely to his spark. The day finally came. He and Jazz were finally reunited with their son and there was nothing that was going to break them apart. Nothing was going to take Nightfire away. He wanted to break down-which he barely does- and cry, holding his son as close as possible. He never thought for millions of years, that he would be alive and safe and they would reunite. If anything, he was expecting to meet his son when he finally goes to the Well of Allsparks.

Prowl apparently didn't hear Optimus as to explaining the reason that they were on their planet, he didn't need to hear. Nightfire looked at him with a smile. "Am I going to get the full story about what happened to me? I got bits and pieces."

"In time, your Carrier and I will tell," Prowl whispered to the boy. "As of now, I'm glad to have you back."

Jazz petted his son before saying, "You're not leaving our sight anymore."

Nightfire was paying somewhat attention to Optimus and back to his Creators, it was obvious to tell. When the Prime finished what he had to say, Nightfire stood up in Prowl's palm. "Lennox and Epps' are soldiers, they can give you refugee until you get what you have to get if you prefer it that way." The Autobots and the two other humans looked at him. "Give you guys a base of operations."

"Well, we have a place by the base, that's available," Epps stated slowly.

"I think we should take it," Chromia said. "If it gives us cover from the Decepticons we can work what we have."

Optimus nodded. "We agree to take it?" he asked the Autobots that replied with 'yes'. He turned back to the soldiers. "Very well. We will take it."

The Autobots transformed. Epps went with Optimus to lead him, Lennox went with Ironhide since he already called dibs on taking an organic and Nightfire was going with Prowl since it was his first time with his Sire. "Am I going to fly off?" Nightfire joked, as he climbed on the bike.

With a stern voice, Prowl said, "I'm never letting you go."

A/n: How was that? Prowl, Jazz and Nightfire are finally together. I'm so excited to write Prowl and Jazz's development with Nightfire.

*evil laughs*


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Here is the next chapter.

The Silvernote: I'm doing a story where Epps and Lennox and Galloway finds Nightfire, that will go into depth how Nightfire is organic. Blame Galloway. ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter 11

Between both of the Autobots, Nightfire had to chose Jazz for going for drives with. Sure, Prowl was fast and stuff, but he had his limitations for speed…well, not really. He just paid attention to the speed limits while Jazz just blew them off. Still, driving a motorcycle was pretty awesome. They took a right, driving down a dirt road that lead to the middle of no-where in the desert. They must've drove straight for an hour or two before they came to the first huge- ass base on the right. It was well hidden into the environment. They took the turn and slowly coming to a halt. The three humans got out before every bot got to transform.

"What is that?" Bluestreak asked, pointing out to the sand.

"Sand," Nightfire said. "Usually around beaches and deserts."

Lennox moved towards the base entrance that was suitable for the three organics, he pressed a button that opened for huge vehicles. "Tour time." With that said, Jazz picked up Nightfire, while Epps and Lennox were on foot, the Autobots followed behind. "It ain't much of a tour, just a show-around. It's simple. This is the entrance." It was a huge ass entrance. "Down there are the rooms," he pointed to the left. "There are a lot." He then pointed to the right. "Down there is the weaponry and medical area." Lennox had his arms by his side. "You guys can make this whatever."

Bumblebee pushed past the Autobots that were ahead of him. "I'm dibbing my room now," he said as he went down the hall that Lennox said were the rooms. He was followed by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Nightfire watched First Aid, who is a medic, move past his Creators; Ratchet, who was the CMO, and Mirage, who was a spy, follow the other three.

"Much appreciated," Optimus nodded.

The others moved around to check the place. Jazz carried Nightfire down to the rooms and found an empty one. "This one will be ours." He set Nightfire down before Prowl even made it to the room.

"So…I can pick mine out," Nightfire said, before hurrying to the door but was immediately stopped by his Sire.

"No." Prowl picked him up. "In Cybertronian terms, you are too young to be by yourself. I don't care if we are on Earth, but you will follow those rules."

Jazz chuckled at the youngling when he gave his Sire a stern look. He had his Sire's looks. Jazz looked at the place, it wasn't bad, all they had to do was get their stuff. Within a nanoklik, the bot- a femme, at that- popped her helm in. Her name, well 'designation as they say it, was Arcee, Bulkhead's wife. "Uh…Lennox and Epps wants Nightfire."

It hasn't been a day and already Nightfire could tell his Sire was mentally growling, he shrugged it off and left his Creators, going with Arcee. He very much took the opportunity to get to know the other Autobot. Well, he had to anyways if he was going to be here. Arcee looked down and picked him up, probably thinking it would be faster to get to the other humans. "You know," she started, "finally having you back could hopefully decrease Prowl's strictness."

"How strict is he?" he asked.

"Incredibly strict," Arcee smiled. "Ratchet's grouchy… a lot. Bumblebee is hyper. The Twins- Sideswipe and Sunstreaker- are prankers. Wheeljack blows things up. Red Alert is paranoid. Chromia is crazy." Nightfire made a face which Arcee laughed at. "It's not too bad."

They made it to the entrance where the other two were waiting, Arcee put him down and he went over to them. "What's up?"

Epps had his cold face on while Lennox looked beyond miserable. "We got to go. Galloway called." Lennox said, obvious he got torn by Galloway about not being at work. Everyone back at base knows that there are some days when Lennox and Epps is with Nightfire, just to see how much of a progress he was getting at since now he knows the truth.

"Should we tell him about them?" Nightfire asked.

"Nah," Epps said. "He can figure it for himself." He paused. "And we came with Jazz, so can we walk and be late?"

"I don't want to walk," Lennox mumbled, but agreed with Epps about being late. He turned to the boy. "Just stay with us."

"I plan to."

_(Jetfire Transition)_

Jazz leaned against the wall, watching his spark-mate calm down. He did understand how it feels that their creation thinks of the two organics as his protectors when it should be them. He understands that, though he got over it quickly once he thought about what he done for them. Prowl calmed down more, and let out a vented sigh. "Relax, Prowlie," Jazz said. "They are good organics."

"I just worry," was all he said.

Jazz hummed softly, making his way to his mate. "So do I. But," He grabbed Prowl by the arm, "we got him back." Prowl just looked at him. "So ya better suck it up, because I don't think those two are ever goin' to leave him."

Prowl sighed. "When he turns back in to a Cybertronian, they would have to."

Jazz didn't say anything. He was guessing that when his son does go back to his original form, the two soldiers still wouldn't leave him. He was fine with that. If it was comfortable for Nightfire to talk to them or what not, that was fine…it was. He knew he had to snuggle his way back into Nightfire's life and get to know who he become. Prowl, on the other hand, was jealous. He was jealous at the fact that Nightfire seemed to have the tension to be with Lennox and Epps'. He was obviously jealous for those two to act as his son's Creators, but he kept that to himself. Prowl felt himself being dragged out of their quarters by his mate, he didn't even realize at first that Jazz was doing it, his mate led him to where they first started at the base. The humans weren't there anymore, which developed a small panic in their sparks. "Where are they?" Jazz asked, swallowing it down.

Arcee looked at the two Creators. "Nightfire went with the two humans. They had to take care of something," she said, calming them down.

Prowl lowly growled, it was still enough to hear it. Jazz rolled his optics and pushed it aside. "Whatever it is they had to get it done," he said, mostly aiming at Prowl. "They'll be _back_ later." Prowl didn't say anything, he just remained silent. Jazz knew his son was coming back and if he had to, he would bring him back if he had to.

_(SHA BAM!)))))))_

Epps, Lennox and Nightfire had finally reached the base after an hour or two walk. Their excuse was 'their vehicle ran out of gas' if they needed a reason why they were late, mostly likely with Galloway he would want to know and not care at the same time. They finally made it to the base entrance, Epps made sure Nightfire was close by.

"It's about time," the sound of Galloway's voice, Lennox wanted to stab the guy and run. "I expected you three hear sooner."

"We had problems with the car," Lennox said.

Galloway stared at them. Lennox looked away, Nightfire stared down and Epps looked right back, fighting a shiver. Galloway moved his eyes to the boy. "You're coming home with me. I gave you time with Epps' now it's time to come back."

"He ain't going anywhere with you," Epps growled.

Galloway pushed through and grabbed Nightfire. "Yes, he is. I'm his father."

"No you're not," Nightfire growled, pulling free from his grasps. Galloway gave him a death stare. "I met my parents."

Something dark was in Galloway's eyes. He looked at the three, before turning his attention back to Nightfire. "No you didn't. I am your-" Nightfire shoved Galloway away from him, Lennox and Epps stood beside the boy. Galloway gathered himself, giving a cold stare. A dark, cold stare that could bring anyone down. Within a flash, he raised his hand and before the two soldiers could react, he slapped Nightfire hard and when he did he made sure he dug his nails into the skin as his hand went across.

Epps freaked, knocking Galloway to the ground while Lennox grabbed Nightfire by the waist and moved him out of the base. Nightfire's hand was holding his cheek, he moved it away, to wipe the blood on his pants. "Um," he said weakly, "can we not tell Jazz and Prowl?" Lennox didn't bother saying anything, he just nodded. Nightfire moved away from Lennox, using his sleeve to wipe the blood away.

 _I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch_ , Lennox thought as he slowly followed Nightfire, going in the direction of the Autobots.

A/N: Now I'm doing a warning. A serious, deep felt warning. The next several chapters will intensify. Buckle your seatbelts.

*EVIL LAUGHS*


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: Guess who is back!? Sorry, I took so long.

Question: Who is your favourite Transformers? (can be autobots or decepticons)

Chapter 12

Epps had Galloway on the ground, pushing his boss's head into the hard floor. Nightfire had walked out trailed with Lennox right behind him, when those two were out of sight, Epps had tackled Galloway. Several soldiers came over, a few stayed back, knowing how much Epps had always wanted to get to Galloway and knowing how he is when he is pissed off and some stood by him unsure if they should help Galloway or Epps but were prepared to handle them both just in case it got out of hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Epps growled, forcing Galloway's head harder to the floor. "You don't _EVER_ lay a hand on him. EVER!"

Galloway was struggling underneath Epps. "He's _my_ son!"

"He ain't your son!" Epps growled again. He leaned down closer to Galloway. "If you ever touch him, look at him, speak to him again, I will personally destroy you. He's not _your_ responsibility anymore." He slammed his head on the floor before getting up. "And I mean it." He straightened himself out before turning on his heels and making his way out of the base to catch up with the other two, he ignored Galloway yelling to him. He was more focused on finding the other two.

_(WE ARE TRANSFORMERS)_

Lennox was a few steps behind Nightfire as they were on their way heading back to the abandoned base, well not abandoned anymore due to the Autobots who were now staying there. Nightfire hadn't said a word to him after the incident, which meant he was back in his quiet state which he always go to when something like that happened, and now Lennox had to get him out of it. "So, have you made your decision?"

"About what?" Nightfire said tonelessly.

"If you were staying with Epps or the Autobots."

"Not sure."

Lennox nodded, then he asked, "Are you going to tell your parents about Galloway?"

Nightfire was silent for a moment before stopping in his tracks. "No," he said. He turned around to face the soldier. "Not right now." Lennox didn't say anything. "I will in the future, maybe, but for the moment it's a no."

Lennox gave a small nod and smile. He did respect Nightfire's choice into when he wanted to tell Prowl and Jazz, though he couldn't help be curious what those two would do if they found out that he was and has been abused by Galloway. He was even more curious now how much the Cybertronians and the humans were much alike. He was about to say something when he heard Epps calling out to them, he turned to see his fellow soldier running towards them.

"Damn, you two move fast," he said as he came to a halt beside Lennox.

"I thought you were behind us," Lennox admitted. "Learn to keep up."

"Sorry, but someone had to threaten Galloway," he said, which made the two look at him. "He probably threatened me about my job when I left."

Lennox sighed. "You're not going to have a job soon."

"I'll be a jerk and be at the base 24/7 until I get it back." They started their way again towards the Autobot base. "I got a question though."

"What's for dinner?" Nightfire joked, chuckling a little bit, as he put his hand to his cheek to check for anymore signs that his cut was still bleeding.

"No," Epps said. "If I ask one of the Autobots to kill him would they do it?"

"Probably," Lennox and Nightfire said at once.

_(WE ARE TRANSFORMERS!)_

"Absolutely not," Perceptor said to the twins, or in other terms his and Wheeljack's creations, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The twins asked their carrier if they could go roam out in this new and weird organic planet. "Even if you asked Prime himself, my orders go against him unless it is for a mission."

"You can come too," Sunstreaker, the yellow twin, said. "So can sire!"

Wheeljack was leaning against the wall with Jazz. "I need to do wirings to get the lab all set."

"Jazz?" Sunstreaker asked, hopefully.

"I'm waiting on my creation plus Prowl, Ratchet, Prime, Elita and Firestar and I need to debrief every bot of what the plan is."

"Aren't they debriefing right now together?" Wheeljack asked.

"I already said my part. It's their turn to discuss."

 **:Prowl to Jazz, Prime is ordering a meeting now in the Rec Room:**

 **:Awe, you private messaged me. And copy that:** Jazz smiled as he looked at the others, knowing that got a com from Optimus.

 **:I told him I would com you personally, plus I wanted to know if Nightfire made it back yet:** Prowl asked, a little worried about not having their mechling in their sight.

 **:Not yet. He's still with Lennox and Epps.:**

Prowl sighed. **:Okay. Prowl out:**

 **:Jazz out:**

Jazz sighed mentally. He followed Perceptor and the others out to the Rec Room, where the other Autobots were starting to show up. Optimus and Prowl were talking privately for a bit before Prime turned his attention to the others and Prowl walked over to stand by Jazz.

"We have a couple of things we need to take care of right now," Prime started. "The first thing first, we need to do is get our ship and bring it here since we are going to be here for a significant amount of time we need our equipment. So Blaster, First Aid, Moonracer, Blurr and Arcee, you five are going to go get the ship." Blaster and the other five nodded. "Wheeljack and Perceptor, with the remaining equipment here that the humans left, can you do something with them to hold us over until our ship is back to us."

"You got it," Wheeljack said.

"Red Alert, Cosmos, Cliffjumper, Crosshairs, check the security here. If there isn't any, put some up." The four of them nodded. "Ratchet, Auburn, Jolt and Wingflare, the four of you are going to do your best with the medbay."

First Aid looked to his sire, Ratchet, "Are you going to be good fixing things with just a wrench?"

"You can do a lot with one instrument," Ratchet smiled. "You'll get the hang of it someday."

"Hound, Ironhide, Chromia, Heavyway, Bulkhead, I need you to do a weapons check of everyone plus handle the weapon room."

"Sounds like a plan, boss bot," Hound said.

They heard the doors open, which caused them all to turn where they seen Nightfire, Lennox and Epps walking in. "What plan?" Nightfire asked.

Blaster put his hand down for Nightfire to get on, which he did. "Just planning of our next actions." Blaster stared at the cut on his face. "What is that?"

Prowl and Jazz and Ratchet went closer, two of them went into very protective creators and one went into a serious medic. "It's just a cut," he said, feeling the intense mood coming from the three of them. "It heals on its own."

"How did it happen?" Jazz asked.

"I fell."

"As long as you're alright," Prowl said.

Jazz smiled. "Since we are all here, I'm going to delay everything. Time for Nightfire to know us more." Prowl mentally groaned. "Well, we got Optimus Prime, boss bot, and his mate Elita, femme boss bot. Her sisters Arcee and her mate, Bulkhead; Chromia, femme SIC, and her mate Ironhide, the weapon specialist." The six of them just smiled. "Next we have Wasp and Bumblebee, a scout. Their brothers and Wasp is older by five years in human terms. Wheeljack, a scientist, and Perceptor, another scientist and Wheeljack's mate. Plus their creations, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Call him Sunshine, he likes it," the red one, which Nightfire believed was Sideswipe.

"Please don't," the yellow one, Sunstreaker, mumbled.

"Seaspray," Jazz pointed to the dark and light blue mech, "is a protector bot, and his mate Flareshot and their creation Butterfly."

"Nice name," Nightfire said.

The dark blue, white and red femme smiled. "Thank you."

"Sandstorm and his mate Firestar, the combat officer for the femmes and their creation Twilight." He pointed to a mech which was all tan, who was indeed Sandstorm. Firestar was red and orange and Twilight was red and orange as her carrier but with a darker hint of tan. "Cliffjumper, my go to mech if I need something done right. Freeway and Hoist, part of security, and their creation Starburst. Blurr, is the fastest of us all, in speed and talk." Jazz turned around and pointed to Blaster. "That's Blaster, my older brother and your uncle."

Nightfire looked between Jazz and Blaster. "You got more black and red than Jazz."

"Took after our sire, kiddo."

"Ratchet, is the CMO, and his mate Mirage, my spy, and their creation First Aid, a medic like his sire," Jazz said. "Warpath and his mate Vibes and their creation Pipes. Kup, another security/medic and his creation Hot Rod, another scout. Groove and his mate Blades, both protector bots and their creation Checkpoint."

Nightfire shut his eyes right quick before looking at all the bots. Jazz was going way to fast and it was hard trying to keep up with him and the other names. "Wingflare, security, and his creation Moonracer and her mate Ultra Magnus. Hound and his mate Fireflight and their creation Peace. Tailbreaker and Swindle are both protector boths. Bluestreak, security, and scientist."

"Engineer," Bluestreak corrected.

Jazz shrugged. "Same thing. Tracks and his mate Grapple, both protector bots/ medic and their creation Blaze, engineer and Slingshot. Inferno and his mate Red Alert, head of security and their creation Cosmos." Jazz paused taking in some air. "Skids and Mudflap are our other set of twins. Huffer and his mate Gears and creation Mercury. Powerglide and his mate Beachcomber, both on Prowl's team, and their creation Skyfire, a flyer. Heavyway and his creations Fast Lane and Air Raid, another flyer. Skydive, third flyer, and his mate Silverbolt and their creation Jolt, medic." Jazz vented out air after that.

Epps and Lennox looked at each other quickly wrapping their minds around all the designations before looking up. Nightfire just nodded. He wasn't sure if he got them all or his brain deflated after a bit.

Optimus smiled. "Since that is done, let's get to work."

_(WE ARE TRANSFORMERS)_

Galloway was beyond livid right now. He was going to do something about Nightfire, Lennox and Epps and he was going to get it done. He took out his phone and dialed a long ass number. "Hey, I need you to do me my favour now."

A/N: So I left a hint of what is possible coming up in this series. I wonder how many of you got it. If you think you know what I hinted at, I would like for you to share.

Until next time my Afrotastic fans


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: okay...so here is the next chapter

Chapter 13

It wasn't until the evening that Blaster got his team all situated and left to go retrieve the Arc. Some of the bots were all ready finished with their orders and now were lounging around, while the others were about to finish up. Jazz, Prowl, Optimus, Epps and Lennox were having a meeting which left Nightfire to be engaged with the Cybertronians. He was on Elita's shoulder, heading to the Rec Room- which they called it- to find the others. All who were in the Rec Room were Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Chromia, Inferno and Smokescreen.

Smokescreen looked up from whatever he was doing and gave a smile to him and the femme commander. "I hope we haven't overwhelmed you a whole lot," he said.

"You didn't yet," Nightfire said. "But I don't understand how Ratchet is going to change me back into…my original form."

Mirage smiled. "Leave it to Ratchet; he'll think of something." Nightfire looked at the red bot, Mirage, he was Ratchet's mate. It wasn't that he remembered Jazz naming off them all but the way Mirage lit up when he talked about Ratchet made it obvious.

Elita turned to Inferno. "Any word from Blaster and the team?"

"Red reported that they made it out of the Earth's atmosphere," Inferno said. _Red Alert is his mate_ , Nightfire noted to himself. "Nothing after that."

_(Transition)_

"I have no trouble letting Nightfire coming over and have time with you," Epps said, as he looked up at the bots.

Prowl looked down to the human. "I appreciate you taking care of him, but I do want my son to be back with-"

"Don't mind him," Jazz interrupted Prowl. He could feel his spark-mate getting jealous that Epps and Lennox were going to continue with caring for Nightfire. "Once everything is set up here, Nightfire can make his choice of whether he wants to live here or not."

Lennox nodded. "I'm sure that will work."

"We should be all set up within an Earth week," Optimus said.

Prowl was ready to argue that he should be able to have Nightfire now, but Jazz made him shut it before he tried anything. Optimus let Lennox and Epps climb on his hand and put them on their shoulder before heading out of the office with Prowl and Jazz behind. They found Nightfire in the Rec Room with several bots.

Nightfire looked at his Creators. "So…what was the meeting about?"

"When you live with us," Prowl said, hoping for Nightfire to just say he'll jump in and live with them right now.

"Well, when we are all set up and when you want to," Jazz added, trying to put off the pressure that his mate was creating on their mechling. "If you want to try, that is fine. If you don't Jthat is your choice."

Nightfire looked at Epps and Jazz, unsure of they would allow him, but they nodded at him, showing him that whatever he does is his choice. "I can try," Nightfire said.

Jazz chirped happily, Prowl smiled.

Nightfire this time looked at the soldiers. "I'm getting hungry."

Epps looked at his watch. "It's six o'clock…damn. It's time for us to go."

Jazz was about to transform into his vehicle mode, before Smokescreen jumped in. "I'll take them home," he said.

Prowl narrowed his visor, "Very well. Report when you drop them off and come back."

Smokescreen nodded and transformed into his vehicle mode, opening his doors to let the three organics in and drove out of the base. Jazz looked at Prowl, who just watched the scout take his mechling and the two soldiers home. "You know," Jazz said, "you can't force Nightfire to stay with us if he isn't ready."

"I'm not," Prowl said. "I'm giving him the hint that his Creators wants him back."

Jazz sighed. "In other words, forcing him to pick us." Prowl just looked at him. "He said that he will stay with us, and when he does, no imposing the thought that he should stay with us." Jazz started to walk away from the SIC, but instead of just staying where he was, Prowl was heading out with him.

"Are you just going to let him stay with the humans?" Prowl had to fight growling at his mate.

"No," Jazz said, which made Prowl look at him confused. "He will keep on living; the soldiers will be dead in a decade or so." Jazz gave a smile to his mate. "Let the boy have his time with them."

_(Transitions)_

Blaster and his team had already made it out of Earth's atmosphere and was heading directly to the Arc. They made it to the Arc within an astroklik, Blaster went to the side and opened the door, allowing his team to go first before he did, closing the door behind him. Blaster looked around. "Everything's been untouched."

"That's good," Moonracer said.

"Best thing we can do is to double check," Blaster said. "Arcee check the weaponry, Blurr check the energon supplies." Arcee and Blurr went off to do what they were ordered. "First Aid, go check the medical supplies before your Sire has a temper."

First Aid nodded. "He'll throw a wrench at you, not at me," he said, going to the medical area.

"Moonracer go check the laboratory." Moonracer went.

Blaster went over to the main computer; he checked for any damages that could have happened when they were gone and if there were any Decepticons that had gotten on without them knowing. Nothing. **:Blaster to Optimus:**

 **: What is your status, Blaster?:**

 **: We have boarded the Arc, sir. Everything is being checked:**

 **: Good. Set the coordination back to the base:**

 **:Yes sir. Blaster out.:** Blaster set in the coordinates and put the Arc in automatic. Blaster watched the screen as the Arc was getting closer and closer to Earth.

_(Transitions)_

Megatron was delighted with the news that he could now kill Prime's second and third in command plus their youngling. The way to bring down Prowl and Jazz is to take out Nightfire; making them watch as he killed the youngling. He walked in the Decepticon warship and headed straight to the Communication room where he knew that Soundwave and the Seekers would be at.

"Soundwave!" Megatron bellowed. Soundwave wasn't bothered by it but the Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream got startled. "I want you to figure out what the Autobots are up to."

Soundwave nodded.

"Lord Megatron, how great to see you still online," Starscream came up.

Thundercracker looked at Megatron, so did Skywarp. "I thought you were dead," Skywarp admitted which caused Megatron to look at him. Skywarp raised his hands in defense. "I'm just saying. Starscream let on thought you were; makes a poor excuse of a SIC, though."

Starscream growled.

"I'll deal with you later, Starscream."

"Autobots plan: found," Soundwave started. "Blaster's team is up in space receiving their Arc. Others are still on Earth."

Megatron was silent in thought. Here was an opportunity for them to get the Autobots…there was a small group up in space, not enough fire power which leaves them vulnerable. "Skywarp, I want you to go get Typhoon and bring him with you, Thundercracker and Starscream to take out Blaster's team."

Skywarp didn't show his hesitation but took off to go get his son. "Let's go outside and wait for those two," Starscream said, followed behind Thundercracker.

Soundwave looked to Megatron. "What is your plan?"

Megatron smiled. "Prowl and Jazz has found their youngling, so the best way to bring Prime's commanders down is to go after their youngling."

A/N: Huh...that seemed like a boring chapter...well i'll do better. Anyways, I want thoughts. Do you think Prowl is going to be pushy when Nightfire stays with him or not?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello….hello…hello

The Silvernote: Prowl is pushy and Jazz's comment was harsh but those two have their reasons, which will be coming up soon.

Guest: You are correct. With Prowl being pushy about him staying and he should make up his mistakes, but we shall wait and see

Chapter 14

Smokescreen was listening to Epps directions to get back to his place, paying attention to the road and to the organics conversation. "So," Lennox started, looking back at Nightfire, "what do you plan to do?"

Nightfire sighed. " I don't know. I want to try and spend time with them but I doubt Galloway would appreciate it."

"Galloway has no say anymore," Epps said, frowning at the name. "I made that clear to him today, he has no word over you plus you can make your own decisions now. If you tell Prowl and Jazz about him, I'm sure they would _love_ to meet him."

Smokescreen slowed down at the lights. "Who is this Galloway and why would Prowl and Jazz love to meet him?"

Nightfire chuckled. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Okay," Smokescreen sounded unsure.

Epps leaned back on the seat, with his arms crossed. "So tell me something Smokescreen, can you clarify up somethings?"

"All depends." Smokescreen took a left turn. "Anything that is highly classified you go all the Commanders. Anything medical you go to the medics; anything about weapons or science, you mostly go to Ironhide, Chromia, Wheeljack and Perceptor."

"What about me?" Nightfire asked. Smokescreen had already pulled up to Epps' place.

"Well… I can tell you about the day that your Creators decided not to involve you in the war and the days before," Smokescreen implied. "However, anything personal, like family, who they were and much more, they need to tell you."

Lennox and Epps got out of the car and was already to the house. Nightfire got out too but stayed behind. "I have school in the morning. Can you pick me up around eight and tell me?"

Smokescreen hummed in acceptance. "I will." Nightfire smiled before jogging to the house. **:Smokescreen to Prowl and Jazz:**

 **:Prowl and Jazz here:** Prowl commed.

 **:Did you make it?:** This time it was Jazz.

 **:They are home safely. No reports of Decepticons:**

 **:Good. Come back safe. Jazz out:**

 **:Prowl out:**

Smokescreen turned off his comm link and started back up again, heading back to the base.

_(Lockdown Transition)_

Skywarp was beside his and Thundercracker's creation, Typhoon, while Thundercracker and Starscream was ahead, bickering at each other. "What pathetic second-in-Command gets beaten by two Autobot scouts!?"

"Shut up," Starscream mumbled.

"Prowl can out beat any of our scouts by himself!"

"Thundercracker," Starscream growled in warning.

Skywarp sighed. Those two had been bickering the entire time they were heading off to space. "ENOUGH!" Skywarp finally had it. "You two have been bickering none stop. Starscream, I swear if you don't stop, I will tell Megatron that you have never looked for him and planned his death in so many ways." Starscream went instantly silent. "And you," Skywarp looked at his spark-mate. "if you don't stop, we will not interface for half a vorn!" Thundercracker went silent as well, and nodded.

It was silent for a moment or so before Typhoon asked, "Is that the Arc?" He pointed to a ship that was heading to Earth.

"It is," Starscream said.

Thundercracker looked to Typhoon. "Stay here in case any more Autobots show up." Typhoon nodded as he watched both of his creators and Starscream head to the Autobot ship.

_(Lockdown Transition)_

"Everything is all accounted for," First Aid said, coming back from the medbay. "I doubled checked to make sure."

Blaster smiled. "Good."

Moonracer, Arcee and Blurr all came back. "Everything is accounted for with us," Moonracer said.

"We are headed back to the base," Blaster said. "The faster we get there, the better."

Arcee smiled. "Want to see your nephew again?"

Blaster shrugged. "I want to know if he is alright. Same with Pro-" Before, he could even finish saying his sentence, the alarms went off. Being the closest to the control panels, Blaster checked the security cameras and found the Seekers attacking the ship. Skywarp and Thundercracker was shooting at it while Starscream was on the ship looking for a way in or a weakness. "Arcee and Moonracer go and online the ships weapons and fire at them." The two femmes nodded and took off. "Blurr, you're with me. First Aid, try and keep the ship steady and put on the force field. Once you do, join me and Blurr."

"You got it."

Blaster and Blurr ran- well, Blurr grabbed a hold of Blaster and ran- and made it to an emergency exit. "Whatisyourplan?" Blurr asked.

"Try and get Starscream off the ship," Blaster said. "First Aid, Arcee and Moonracer has the other two. Right now, I don't want the Second-in-Command of the Decepticons to get in."

Blurr nodded. "Iwillbethedistraction," he said as he opened the door. Blaster and Blurr climbed up the side of the Arc, as quickly and quietly as they could. Blurr ran quickly and knocked Starscream down. Blaster watched before he heard the Arc's weapons come online and began to fire at the Decepticons. Starscream growled as he got up, pointing his canyon at Blurr, trying to get a perfect shot. Blaster online his weapon, as he strode towards the SIC, he shot at the SIC in the back.

Starscream screamed in agony. Thundercracker cried out in pain, both of the two Autobots turned to see First Aid shooting at him and had hit him on his wing. Skywarp flew closer to his mate, grabbing a hold of him to help support his flight. Blurr ran to Starscream, pushing him off the Arc. Blaster stared at Skywarp, unsure of what he was planning. "First Aid, Blurr go back inside."

"Bu-"

"Aid, trust me," Blaster said, interrupting the young medic. The two Autobots did as they were told. Blaster and Skywarp were just staring at each other, but a movement from behind the two Seekers caught his attention. As he just looked at whatever was moving towards them, his spark dropped once he seen a youngling flying in worry towards his Sire. **: Blaster to Arcee and Moonracer, I want you to offline the ship's weapons.:**

 **:Can I ask why?:** Arcee asked.

 **:Trust me on this. Blaster out.:** Blaster looked at the three. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, I have no intension to continue firing at you. I advise you leave."

Thundercracker was too busy telling his creation he was fine, but something gleamed in Skywarp's optics, almost like he was thankful for him to stop so he can attend to his mate. Skywarp nodded. "Much appreciated, Autobot." Skywarp grabbed his son, and held a tight grip on his family before warping off. Blaster sighed, and climbed back in to the ship.

"What was that about?" Arcee asked, as her and Moonracer came into the mech's view.

"There was a youngling there, I didn't want him to witness his Sire's death," Blaster said, as he started to walk back to the Control room with the other bots behind him.

"I didn't know Thundercracker and Skywarp had a youngling," First Aid said. "I remember they are spark-mates but I've never seen them with a youngling."

"Me neither," Blaster said. He was thinking about the thankful look Skywarp gave him. "Me neither."

_(Lockdown Transition)_

Prowl and Jazz were hanging in the Rec Room with Optimus, Elita, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Chromia, Wingflare, Ratchet, Mirage, Inferno, Red Alert, Bluestreak, Perceptor and Wheeljack, just trying to kill time until Blaster and his team gets back. "So, how is the Allspark suppose to bring Cybertron back to life?" Ironhide asked.

"It's an instrument of Primus," Prime said. "So once it connects back with Cybertron it will restore it."

Wingflare chuckled. "You haven't paid any attention when your Creators explained about the Allspark and Cybertron, have you?"

"I did," Optimus admitted. "But it bored me so I thought about other things."

They heard tires squeaking to a halt, just outside, within an astrosecond Smokescreen came inside. "Nightfire and the soldiers are home," he said. "He wants me to pick him up tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Prowl asked. In a sense, he was worried if something came up and it made Nightfire feel like he couldn't talk to him but he was a tad jealous.

"He said he wanted to talk," Smokescreen said, as he sat down beside Chromia. "And that I have to drive him to school."

Prowl nodded. It wasn't until they stopped talking that that they realized the base was quiet…too quiet. Red Alert looked around, not seeing Cosmos anywhere, starting to panic a bit. "Where's Cosmos?"

Perceptor mumbled something before calling out. "SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" Nothing. "COSMOS! BUMBLEBEE!" No replies but there were footsteps coming down the hall.

Kup, Hound and Hoist had the four rounded together. "They were trying to sneak out," Hound said.

Inferno and Red Alert growled. "Cosmos, you know with the Decepticons still around you are also at the top of the list," Red Alert was trying to calm himself from his paranoia but at the same time freaking over his creation.

"Sorry," Cosmos said.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, once everything is all set up, you are going in the brig," Wheeljack rubbed his helm.

"Why?!" Sunstreaker looked at his Sire.

"For giving me a processor ache and we don't know of this planet yet."

Optimus looked at Bumblebee and shrugged. "Bee has a pass since he is a scout."

Hound, Kup and Hoist let them go. "Any word from Blaster and his team?" Kup asked.

Elita shook her helm. "No. There reported in a couple of hours ago, so, hopefully things are going smoothly."

_(Lockdown Transitions)_

Skywarp and Typhoon helped Thundercracker to the medbay, laying him down on the berth. "Knockout!" Skywarp called for the medic. Knockout, the red medic, came out from his office, to see Skywarp, Typhoon and Thundercracker. "Thundercracker needs your medical attention."

Knockout sighed. "You didn't fly into a mountain, again did you?"

"No, it was from the Autobots, this time."

Knockout bit his lip and looked at the Seeker. He was checking out the Seeker's wing before he turned to look at the youngling. "Are you hurt Typhoon?"

"No," Typhoon said. "I was on lookout. Sire was the only one that got shot, so did Starscream."

Knockout nodded, believing him before going back to Thundercracker's wing. "Well, you are lucky. You didn't suffer damage from getting shot; it just needs time to heal so no flying. Doctor's orders." Thundercracker nodded, knowing you should never argue with a doctor. "So where is our infamous Second-in-Command?"

Skywarp smiled. "I made him report to Megatron, if any bot was going to report the failure, it's going to be him."

_(Lockdown Transition)_

As much as Starscream was damaged, he reported to Megatron. No thanks to Skywarp who was just fuming, and forced him to go tell Megatron, as he and his youngling supported Thundercracker's wing. "It was a failure," Starscream said. "The Autobots got an upper hand."

"I know they got an upper hand was because Skywarp filled me in over the commlink, due to you," Megatron was fuming. "You were on the ship, you could have blasted the damn thing, create a hole and got in."

Starscream opened his mouth to say something but Megatron didn't allow him to reply. "Never mind, I do this myself." With that, Megatron left, coming up with a plan of his own to kill and get rid of the Autobots for good.

A/N: Damn this was long. Anyway, leave comments, I like to read what you guys think


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: Hey everyone, I hope you are having a wonderful holiday.

Chapter 15

Megatron flew out of the Earth's atmosphere. Thanks to Starscream leading the Seekers into failure…again, Megatron decided that he was going to handle the job himself. I should listen to Thundercracker when he rants about Starscream as a failure of a Second-in- Command. Megatron spotted the Autobot's ship. He smiled evilly to himself. Yet again, I do prefer handling things myself.

_(Starscream Transition)_

Moonracer and Arcee were somewhere on the Arc, probably talking about mechs; Blurr was making some energon and Blaster and First Aid were in the control room. The young medic looked at Blaster, whom was deep in thought. "I thought Prowl and Prime were only allowed to be deep in their processor." Blaster looked at him. "What's going around in your processor anyways?"

"Nothing," he said.

First Aid snorted. "That's a lie."

Blaster narrowed his optics at the young mech. "You are like your Sire a lot, has any bot ever told you that?"

"No." First Aid looked at him. "However, lets take a guess on your thoughts. You are thinking about Blurr, wondering if you would have the opportunity to have a future with him." Blaster growled in annoyance, First Aid took that he had hit the mark. "Why wait? Primus knows how much longer the war would go on or if any of you get seriously injured."

Blaster sighed. "I will way my options right now." He looked down, shaking his helm briefly. "Right now, I'm more concerned for my nephew. He is already in danger." First Aid was about to continue on and go back to the topic they were talking earlier, but Blaster took his chance. "What about you and Pipes? I seen how you two interact with each other."

"Ah, my relationship with Pipes is a different story," First Aid said. "It's not-"

"Have you told your Creators about the relationship?" Blaster smirked, getting the upper hand. "Your Carrier will be happy, I know Mirage is sentimental. Your Sire-"

The young medic engine revved. "Hush."

Blaster gave a full out laugh which was immediately cut short by the alarms going off. Blaster ran to check the cameras, a few nanokliks later, Blurr, Moonracer and Arcee came running in. Blaster stared at the screen as he watched whatever it was flying towards the ship, he studied it and when realization hit him, he froze.

"Megatron."

_(Starscream Transition)_

Nightfire woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off, he tiredly turned over, reached out and hit the off button. Epps and Lennox had to be at the base incredibly early and probably wouldn't be back until late; but, there is a huge chance that they would be with the Autobots later, so would Nightfire since his Creators would want to see him. Smokescreen had said he was going to pick him up before and after school. He got dressed quickly, grabbed something to bit and had all his stuff ready. He sat by the window, staring out, with his headphones in blaring Linken Park music.

He watched as Smokescreen pulled into the driveway. He's early. Nightfire grabbed his bag and ran to Smokescreen. "You're twenty minutes early," Nightfire said as he climbed in.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get out of base as fast as I could before your Sire could assign me in an assignment or the Twins making some sort of prank which would get the others rowdy up." Smokescreen backed out of the driveway.

"So, questions about the past," Nightfire started. "Would you still be willing to answer?"

"I would. I will try my best but I don't know if I can answer them all."

Nightfire smiled. "Okay. So, I was born in the war, right?"

" You were." Smokescreen was just aimlessly driving around until time came to drop him off at school. "You were born around the third or fourth year of the war. Seventy- five years; in human terms, it's sixteen years."

Nightfire blinked. "I'm actually seventy-five years in Cybertronian?" Smokescreen hummed for the answer. "Wow. How old are you?"

"In Cybertronian standards I am one thousand-nine hundred-forty; in your terms, I am twenty three."

Nightfire looked at the time, school was going to start soon and knew that Smokescreen had the internal intention that it was time to drop him off. It gave him a chance to ask one more question. "The night that I was sent away, what happened that night?"

Smokescreen turned left- just four blocks away from the school. "Your Creators asked Prime to gather every bot so we could discuss the options for keeping you safe. There were several but none guaranteed you to survive. Wheeljack said he had a protoship and it can take you somewhere safe; your Carrier agreed to that. Not sure if Prowl did, but the protoship was used in the end." Smokescreen came to a halt in front of the school. "That night, every bot spent time with you. After I spent my time with you, I gave you to your Uncle Blaster and finally he took you to your Creators."

Nightfire was silent but nodded slowly. He grabbed his bag and opened the door. "Will you answer more questions after school?"

"I will be here anytime you want to be picked up." Nightfire closed the door, patted Smokescreen's hood before taking off.

_(Starscream Transition)_

Megatron was firing at the Arc. Blaster had ordered Blurr to go with Arcee to handle the ships weapons, Moonracer was in control of leading the ship and trying to comm the others while Blaster and First Aid was going to try to hopefully bring him down… or at least injure him.

"I rather you be with Moonracer right now," Blaster said to First Aid, as both of them were running down the hall.

"You might need a medic."

Blaster opened an exit door to get up on the roof. He climbed up first before helping First Aid, moving closer to get a better shot without being noticed. From the corner of Blaster's optic, he seen the Arc's guns firing at Megatron, he smirked to himself. : What is the plan?: First Aid sent a comm to him.

: All I have is to firing at him without being shot. We have the Arc's guns working, and we have some fins we can hide for cover.: Blaster replied. : If you feel unsafe, get back insi-:

: That's not an option, sir. I am sticking with you until he goes down or this ship.: First Aid looked at the older mech.

: Very well.: Blaster and First Aid powered up their guns.

Blaster went first, he shot several rounds at Megatron, just enough to get him distracted so First Aid can take his shot. Megatron had taken one or two hits from Blaster, growling the large Decepticon turn to Blaster. "Foolish Autobot." Megatron pointed his weapon at Blaster, ready to fire until First Aid started firing his weapon. He hit the Decepticon on the chasis a few times, not doing a lot of impact.

While First Aid was shooting his weapons, the Arc's weapons were trained onto the Decepticon, Blaster loaded up both his canyons and began to fire. Megatron dodged, and took the hits, which it somewhat surprised Blaster at how good the Decepticon could take the hits. Megatron fired at one of the Arc's guns, damaging it to the full extent. : Moonracer, Blurr, gun zero-one-five is damaged. Quickly unlock the other weapons.:

: I will unlock canyon eight-one-one and canyon six-eight-two: Arcee responded quickly.

: Gun four-nine-four is still working, but I will unlock gun two-two-eight in case.: Blurr said in a 'slow' state for him. When he's scared, he talks slow and every bot could understand him too perfectly.

:Copy that. Moonracer, report: Blaster and First Aid were still firing at the Decepticon leader.

: Still maintaining the direction. Contact with Optimus and the others is having difficulty. I'm trying to fix the problem.:

: Please do so, and quickly.:

Megatron fired at both of the Autobots, making them stumble back. Blaster fell on his back, he turned his helm quickly to see where First Aid landed but couldn't see him. In a panic, he tried to get up but was knocked down by Megatron again. Megatron had his weapon pointed at Blaster's spark. Not giving Megatron the pleasure of looking into his optics, cringing what was going to happen next, Blaster accepted his death and was waiting. He heard the Decepticon's canyon power to the max only to be interrupted when First Aid slammed into the enemy knocking him off Blaster and towards the edge. Megatron grabbed First Aid as he fell off the Arc. Blaster, as fast as he could, tried to grab the young medic but failed.

His spark dropped and he collapsed near the edge. "AID!"

A/N: Awe…could First Aid be dead? Anyways, tell me what ya think


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: LALALALALALALA…Anyways, that's out of my system.

Vodid: There is something between Smokey and Nightfire XD

Tressa: Unfortunately Bluestreak and Smokescreen aren't brothers in my verse, but they are close friends tho. I have been working on a story for Prowl and Jazz during the war and I believe you'll like it XD

Chapter 16

If there was one thing Nightfire had to admit was that he was done of school for the day; well, he was mostly done of dealing with Sam's damn attitude. Non-stop in almost all the classes he had with his friend, Sam would go on and on either about a girl, which Nightfire had lost the name of, and him ranting how he didn't have his car. Nightfire had called Smokescreen when he was on break to come and pick him up, unfortunately Smokescreen was going to be thirty minutes late.

"I'm just saying I would like to have my car back," Sam mumbled.

Nightfire looked at him. "Your car, like I said for the millionth time, is a Cybertron solider, so as long as their war is going on, he is going to be needed."

"But-"

"Sam, seriously, shut it," Nightfire said, as he was putting his books in his bag. "If you have a problem, call Bee and talk to him about it." With that, Nightfire grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom. He walked outside, right now he just couldn't be around Sam and his attitude.

_(Skywarp Transition)_

Blaster didn't move at all. He was still on the edge on his knees, looking down to where the young medic fell. Megatron had pulled him down, and Primus knows if… _How am I going to break this to Mirage and Ratchet?_ Blaster thought to himself. With strength, he managed to pick himself up and slowly walked to the entrance. **:Power off the weapons:**

 **:Yes, sir:** Came Arcee and Blurr reply.

Just before Blaster got to the door, he heard a voice saying, "Primus, that scared me." Blaster whirled around, seeing First Aid climbing up from the side. The young medic got to his feet. "It really did."

"Aid! You're alive!" Blaster went over and hugged the younger mech. "How?"

"Carrier gave me one of his hooks just in case," First Aid said. Blaster and First Aid walked to the entrance. "So how about we don't tell my Creators about me almost dying?"

Blaster chuckled. "How about I tell the Commanders and you can hide in Pipes quarters?"

First Aid nodded. "Sounds good."

 **:Moonracer, put the Arc on super speed. I would like to be back at the base quickly:**

 **:Yes, sir:**

First Aid opened the door and went in. Blaster had decided that he was going to wait until he get back to talk to Optimus. With Megatron being back after eons of being thought dead, this was going to change the war for the worse.

_(Skywarp Transitions)_

Smokescreen had came out of his quarters, he hid in there when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was looking for him to help pull a prank on Inferno. He wasn't sure if they actually did prank Inferno or not, even if they did, Red Alert will be wired up about if he did find out. He started to go towards the exit before running into Ironhide. "Where ya going, kid?" the older mech asked.

"Out to pick up Nightfire," he said.

Ironhide nodded. "Prowl and Jazz are itching to have some quality time with him anyways. Besides, once he's here, it'll get those two off my aft."

Smokescreen chuckled a bit, before quieting. "He is asking questions about the past."

"Oh," was all Ironhide said. "Any exact answers he was looking for?"

"No," Smokescreen said. "I know about Jazz and Prowl's relationship and how at times it did seem like Prowl was going to leave him but I will let them decide whether or not they want to tell him."

"Good." Smokescreen watched as Optimus, Prowl, Jazz and the two human soldiers were coming into the Rec Room.

"Ironhide, have you finished he-"

Ironhide cut him off. "I am."

Prowl nodded then looked to Smokescreen. "Are you busy right now, Smokescreen?"

"I am actually going to go pick Nightfire up," he said. He thanked Primus that he was or not he would be doing what ever it is Prowl wanted him to do. He noticed the two organics looking up at him. Those two are his caregivers at the moment until the war was done or Prowl and Jazz take him back, and it was most likely going to be option number two. "If that is alright. He said he was up for dealing with school right now."

Lennox looked at Epps. "Yeah and I'm only agreeing to this because I'm hungry right now, so make sure he gets some food before he comes here."

"Will do." Smokescreen quickly transformed and zoomed off.

Prowl turned to Ironhide. "Iro-"

"Nope, I'm on a break."

-_(Skywarp Transition)_

Nightfire was waiting outside for Smokescreen, he had received the Autobot message plus Epps' message about getting him and Lennox some food. Within a couple of minutes, he spotted Smokescreen flying around the corner and coming to a halt in front of the school. Nightfire took his bag and climbed into Smokescreen. "Have you received the message from Epps?" Smokescreen asked, immediately as the boy got in.

"Yeah," he said. "Um…we can stop at Taco Bell, it's on the way to the base."

Smokescreen started to go down the road. "Your Uncle Blaster and his team are coming back in twenty Earth minutes, you might convince your caregivers and your Creators to try and spend the night."

"Wouldn't Optimus oppose?" Nightfire asked.

"I highly doubt he'll turn down a young one," Smokescreen said. "Just ask when we get back."

"I will."

_(Skywarp Transition)_

Twenty-seven minutes later, Smokescreen and Nightfire finally arrived at the base. Nightfire took his bag and the food out so the Autobot could transform. There was a strange shield around the base; it wasn't strange as much as why was there one. The two made their way in through it, only to find a huge ship in front of them. "Hmm," Smokescreen looked at it, "Perceptor must have the invisibility shield on to hide it." Smokescreen picked up Nightfire and headed into the base.

All the Autobots were starting to gather, which meant they were all being debriefed on the mission now. Smokescreen set Nightfire down whom gave the food to Epps and Lennox. Optimus looked around to see if every bot including the three humans were accounted for. "Blaster, team, you may begin."

"Getting the ship was a success however there was a few…problems with getting it back," Blaster started. "The first problem was with the Seekers. They had attacked us."

Ironhide scoffed. "I'm surprised Starscream still go out in the field now."

"We were trying to make signal back here but it didn't work," Moonracer said.

"BlasterandIwereagainsttheSeekers," Blurr said.

Blaster nodded. "Apparently, Skywarp and Thundercracker have a creation." That shocked the Autobots. "They fled."

"I'm surprised that their youngling is still alive," Elita said.

Blaster sucked in some air before he vented out. "Well, we did suffer another attack, Um… Megatron is alive."

None of the bots said anything. They just looked at Blaster and his team, and it was getting to eerily for the humans, Optimus blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir," First Aid jumped in. He felt very uncomfortable in the silence, and was now feeling worse with his Creators looking back at him. "Blaster and I were fighting against him and he had pinned Blaster down, about to kill him." First Aid noticed Jazz tensed. "I tackled Megatron and he lost his balance and he grabbed me and we fell." This time, Mirage and Ratchet tensed, Ratchet was obviously scanning him over to make sure he was truly not injured, but the look on his face looked like he wanted to kill someone. "I don't know what happened to him but I'm okay," he mostly said that towards his Creators.

"With Megatron back, it's going to cause a lot more problems now," Chromia said.

Optimus slowly nodded. He took in every word that every Autobots were saying, then he finally said, "We'll get everything set up then we will track down the Decepticons."

Lennox sighed. "Once you are all set up, I'll bring my men down." Optimus nodded. Then Lennox whirled around to Nightfire. "It is probably safer if you stayed here with them for tonight."

"I agree," Jazz and Prowl said together. Nightfire just nodded.

"Alright," Optimus sighed. "Ironhide drive Epps and Lennox back home, the rest of us will get the equipment off the ship."

The Autobots went to go do as they were told. Jazz picked up Nightfire and purred while smiling at his brother. Smokescreen watched as the family had a moment together before joining the others; he knew what he felt for the young one but he couldn't allow himself to feel that way now, or possibly ever. If he had to wait that was fine with him, right now it was more about Nightfire reuniting with his family not finding out that a bot has feelings for him.


	19. Chapter 19

a/n: Alright, you guys ready for the next chapter?!

XD

Disclaimer: Don't own TF except for Nathaniel/Nightfire

Chapter17

Ironhide had taken Epps and Lennox back to their place; on the way they decided that they were going to stay at the base, so when it's bright and early they can introduce their men to the Autobots. They dropped by the Autobot base to give Nightfire his clothes and whatever else he needed.

The majority of the Autobots were in the Rec Room, some went to their quarters to turn in for the night. Prowl and Jazz were in the Rec Room along with Nightfire. Nightfire was talking to the other bots and when he wasn't he silently slipped away from the Rec Room and walked around the base. At first, Jazz had thought his son was still in the room but when he realized he wasn't, he started to panic…he hid it but he allowed it to flow through his bond that he have with Prowl. Prowl scanned the room, not picking up his son's energy, he got up along with his mate and dismissed themselves.

Nightfire yawned, he decided he was going to his Creators room since they made it clear that is where he will be staying at. "Nightfire," he heard Jazz's voice. He stopped and turned around. "Leaving so soon?"

He allowed Jazz to pick him up. "I'm getting tired."

Prowl gave a small smile. "Very well." They headed to their quarters and Prowl opened the door for his mate and son to enter first.

Nightfire looked around at the Cybertronian room. "So does everyone knew everyone before the war?"

Jazz shook his head. "No. Only some knew each other. Besides my brother, I knew Perceptor, Moonracer, Ultra Magnus and Gears before the war started." He looked at Nightfire. "I thought you said you were tired."

"I'm tired and curious," he answered. Jazz smiled, he sat down with his son on the berth. " How old am I exactly?"

"78 Cybertronian years which is your sixteen years hear on Earth," Prowl said. "And since we are discussing age right now, I want to discuss something of an Earth importance."

Nightfire looked at his Sire. "I'm really 78."

Jazz nodded with a smile. "On the World Wide Web, I found that ones who are close to your age go on 'dates' with a potential ma-"

"Are you talking about dating or sex?" Nightfire interrupted him. "If you're worried, relax, Epps and Lennox gave me "The Talk" way before you guys showed up."

Prowl sighed a little bit in relief, but the Cybertronian matter of him dating was different. "Well, when you become a Cybertronian the matter is different. Depending on how your changes go you would either be a young adult or still be a sparkling; if you are a youngling I- we- would prefer if you don't find your mate for a bit."

Nightfire looked at his Creators. "I ….don't know what to say to that, but, yeah, okay." He thought of something then asked. "Who's older, you or Carrier?"

"I am," Prowl said. "By two-point-one million years."

Nightfire blinked. "Uh-huh." He looked around the room. "What were your lives' like? What were you before the war?"

Jazz let his Autobot signal shine, making an image appear. The first image was of Jazz and Blaster. " I took on the music business. I was a musician; your uncle Blaster was my management at that time. Eventually, he joined too and we both combined our music." Then another picture popped up. This time it was a picture of a mech and femme. The femme was blue and white; while the other one was red with black and white. "These are you grand-creators; Rhythm and Fireline. My Carrier was the one that got me and Blaster into music. My Sire was a…. what, you call it on Earth…..oh, a firefighter."

Nightfire looked at them. Then the image changed: there was Jazz, Prowl, Optimus, Ratchet, Blaster, Elita, Chromia, Perceptor, Mirage, Moonracer, Arcee and another mech but he didn't recognize. "This was your Sire's and I Bonding Day. Got married by Prime and Blaster was my best man. Two thousand years before the war started."

Nightfire looked at the image. Their frames were shining, and Prowl and Jazz were brighter than the others though.

Picking up his son's curiosity, Prowl started with his side. He showed an image of him and another bot, both looking identical. "I was in the Enforcers with my brother, Barricade." _So he was in the Bonding picture_ , Nightfire thought, putting it in his mind he has another uncle. "We were Princes. Praxian Princes." Another image appeared, which Nightfire was guessing it was his other pair of Grand-creators. "Your grand-carrier, Shadow, she didn't have an royal energon in her or kept quiet. She was outspoken, a fighter, eventually my sire fell in love with her." Shadow was black with gray designs on her. "Your grand-sire, Nightlock, the King of Praxus, never backed down to anyone; especially when the war is going on." Nightlock was black and gold.

Nightfire looked at them before looking at Prowl. "What happened to Barricade?"

Prowl sucked in air through his vents. "When our Sire was assassinated, Barricade and I took the rule. Unfortunately, when Megatron's rule was starting to become powerful we were attacked," Prowl paused. "Eventually he joined the Decepticons."

Nightfire looked around, slowly nodding. He climbed up on Jazz, as Prowl was going through his images and talking about life before the war.

_(It's a transition!)_

Morning came by quick, for both the humans and the Autobots. Nightfire had spent the night with his Creators going through their life…well, some of their life. Epps and Lennox were up bright and early, waiting for their men to show. Epps was eating a sandwich, while Lennox was pouring himself some coffee, "I'm sure we'll work together well enough." Epps looked at his friend. "They seem like a good bunch."

Epps still was looking at his friend. "As long as Nightfire doesn't get hurt, I'm sure we'll work fine together." He took a bite of his sandwich, chewed and swallowed it. "As long as that idiot doesn't come around, we are fine."

Lennox took a sip of his coffee. "Galloway is showing up today too," he said.

Epps cut a glare at the Captain. "Are you serious?" Epps frowned. "We…I…. The Autobots are going to kill him."

"I'll make sure he'll stay in line."

"You better," Epps said taking another bite of his sandwich.

_(It's a transition)_

Lennox and Epps waited an hour for their entire men were present. In retrospect, Lennox wasn't sure how his team was going to react when they meet the Cybertronians, or how they would feel working with them. He was going to push to show that the Autobots were friendly; on their side, however it may be more than a push for Galloway, but he was fine with it. He had promised Epps that he could deal with him if he gets out of hand.

"Alright! Line up!" Lennox ordered. He watched as his men do so. Now he was waiting for Galloway, who was slowly walking over towards them. "Last couple of nights there was an….encounter. Nothing dangerous as of yet but I am hoping to work with them." Everyone was silent as he continued. "I can't really explain it, but you are all going to meet them. They will explain it to you as they did with Epps and I."

"It's your first encounter with them," Epps added. "It's okay if you feel intimidated, or afraid, but they are soldiers in their sort."

Lennox nodded. "Alright, get into the vehicles!" The men nodded and rushed off to do so, Epps went off with them. Lennox watched then turned to Galloway, he stared at him before following his men.

_(It's a Transition!)_

Nightfire was out in the Rec Room with Jazz, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Chromia and Inferno. The Autobots knew that they were getting human visitors today, Red Alert was making sure there was nothing around that can harm them. To be honest, Nightfire was excited to see the army here to interact with the Autobots; heck, he was excited to see their reaction to them. Slowly one-by-one, the Autobots came to the Rec Room; Optimus, and Prowl were the last ones.

"We are having more humans here?" Sideswipe asked.

"Lennox is bringing his men to meet us," Optimus answered. "If we are going to be here until the war ends, we need to have allies." A minute later, the doors opened. Lennox and Epps were leading the army plus Galloway into the Rec Room to meet them. Nightfire couldn't help but smile as he looked at the humans' reaction and the Autobots. "Captain Lennox. Sergeant Epps," Prime greeted.

Lennox smiled. "Hello, Optimus." He stopped in his tracks and so did the others. "Everyone this is Optimus Prime, their leader. Autobots meet my men. Men meet the Autobots."

"So," one of Lennox's men, Michael Winchester, the Communication Director, started, "what planet are you from?"

"Cybertron," Cosmos answered. "I'm Cosmos. What's your designation?"

"Michael Winchester, Communication Director," Winchester answered.

Blaster hummed. "I'm Blaster, the Communication Commander." Winchester gave a smile. Blaster looked to the Prime and at Lennox. "Maybe if we can team up with the humans with our own fractions, things could work."

"It could work," Lennox said. He looked at his army and pointed. "Michael Winchester, the Communication Director. Tiffany Anderson, Combat Medical Officer. John Atwater, Head of Security. And Epps, my Second-in-Command and my Tactical Commander."

Optimus was thinking about what Blaster had said. "Very well. Winchester, you and your team will team up with Blaster. Ratchet and Anderson; Red Alert and Atwater; Epps and Lennox with Prowl, Jazz and me."

Nightfire watched as the Autobots and the army interacted with each other; he glared at Galloway. Galloway wasn't interacting with any of them, he was actually staring creepily at Nightfire. Mentally sighing, Nightfire slipped away outside without being noticed. Galloway followed behind him. "I thought you weren't suppose to be here," Nightfire said once he was outside the base.

"They are aliens…nothing more but machines." Nightfire frowned. "Nothing good can come from them!"

Nightfire growled. "Well, they are _better_ than you."

Galloway grabbed Nightfire tightly by the arm, pulling the boy towards him. "They will be the cause of your death; the cause of Lennox's and Epps' death." Nightfire remained silent. "Is that something you want?"

Nightfire was still silent; he looked at Galloway like he had lost his head. He was going to respond but someone already bet him to it. "What is it Nightfire would want?" The two humans looked up to see Blaster standing there with Winchester on his shoulder. Winchester knew what Galloway was like, he knew his attitude towards Lennox and Epps and used his 'I-work-for-the-President' excuse all the damn time. The look one Winchester's face indicated he was ready to pull his weapon out on him. However, the Autobots didn't know what he was like. "I noticed you weren't in the room anymore."

Nightfire sighed. "I'm fine, Uncle Blaster."

Blaster looked at Nightfire then to Galloway, he noticed the grip he had on his nephew. Narrowing his optics, he said, "You're Creators will be wondering where you are if not already."

Nightfire pulled himself away from Galloway and went to his Uncle. Blaster had his hand down so the boy could climb on. Taking one last glance at Galloway, Blaster headed inside with Winchester and Nightfire. "Who exactly _is_ he?" Blaster asked, showing some uncertainty about that specific organic.

"Galloway," Winchester answered. He looked at the boy. "He's going to become the biggest pain in our ass you'll ever meet."

A/N: okay that was lengthy. B I wanted to get a tad moment were it brief over some history of Prowl and Jazz's past. It ain't a lot but it'll do for now since more will be revealed. What do you think Blaster is thinking about Galloway? OOOOOH! And good news, I'm making this


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: Hey, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long…..now, let us begin

Chapter 18

To say the human and the Autobot meeting went good was an understatement; it went great, to much of Optimus and Lennox's surprise. Well, minus the whole incident with Galloway and Nightfire that Lennox was told by Winchester and Nightfire, everything was going great. Optimus had told them the reason that they were there on Earth, to search for the Allspark that can bring back life to Cybertron before the Decepticons, led by Megatron, get a hold of it and use it for mass destruction. The humans said that they would help, that was a bickering moment between Optimus and Lennox, eventually they came to an agreement. Sometime during that bickering Galloway left, no one cared; things were better when he was. Blaster gave several quick glances at Nightfire, wondering if the young one was going to open up about what happen and who is this Galloway, but he didn't. To be fair, Blaster wasn't going to push his nephew into doing so but he was going to have a chat to one of the organics about him, preferably Winchester since he said he was going to be a pain in the aft.

Of course, the topic of why they were here, again, went into more detail. Of course, Optimus did all the talking and mentioned the name….Witwicky. Nightfire jumped up with a smile, "I know a Witwicky," he said. "The glasses…he showed them to me a bit back at school."

"There are coordinates that are imprinted on those glasses of where the Allspark is," Ratchet added in. He turned to the Prime. "Best bet not to let this go on further than it should."

Prime nodded. "I can go get them," Nightfire said, as he moved from sitting on his Sire's hand. "I doubt Sam is going to let you guys or the army barge into his house for a pair of glasses."

Lennox nodded. "I'll drive you."

"I'll come too," Ironhide said, transforming into a truck and opening his door for them to go in. "The last thing we need is a Decepticon attacking."

"Bumblebee, Twilight and Sideswipe will go with you too," Prime said, and the other three transformed into their vehicles mode. With that, Ironhide drove off first with the two organics with the other three behind.

_(Bumblebee Transition)_

Megatron had arrived to the Decepticon warship, believing that the Autobot, First Aid had met his fate when he fell. He walked through the halls, feeling somewhat satisfied that he had 'killed' any Autobot (if you count making him fall to his death that), and feeling a bit peeved off that his Second-in-Command had failed at taking them down.

"BLACKOUT!" Megatron heard Thundercracker yell to or at his youngling. Megatron walked to where his Seeker was screaming at, and found Thundercracker covered in slim. Eventually, Skywarp came running out from wherever he was at and saw his spark-mate and tried to fight down his smile. Blackout on the other hand, was staring at his Sire. "WHY IN THE PIT WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

Blackout stared at his Sire, "It wasn't me."

Thundercracker glared at his son, wiping the slim off of him. "Well _who_ the pit did this then?"

Megatron glanced at Blackout. Sure, Blackout was a youngling himself but he acted so much like Thundercracker, even though he won't admit it. Blackout shrugged. "Beats me. Ask Knockout and Overkill, the same thing happened to them."

Thundercracker mumbled before taking off to get clean and hunt down whoever put slim on him. Megatron looked at Skywarp. "Anything to report?"

"I overheard Starscream and Soundwave talking about a possible key to locating where the Allspark is," Skywarp said. "Best bet to ask Soundwave himself."

Megatron nodded before leaving the Seeker and his creation alone. He walked down the dark halls of the Decepticon warship, down to Soundwave's office. He found the Decepticon staring at his computer screens, staring at the codes that endlessly came about. Whatever Soundwave was looking for, Megatron trusted him that it would be reliable to the Decepticon cause. " I heard you got a lead on the Allspark."

Soundwave looked at the Decepticon leader, nodding in his presence. "Megatron: correct. Allspark clue: imprinted on what the organics call 'glasses' which is in the presence of an organic named Samuel Witwicky."

"Excellent job, Soundwave." **:Barricade gather up a team. I need you to retrieve something for me.:**

 **:Yes Lord Megatron:**

 **:Soundwave is sending you the location:**

Megatron turned off his comm link. He stood behind the Decepticon, staring up the screen, not really knowing what was exactly on display but watched as more codes popped up and Soundwave was efficiently working through all of them. The warlord smiled to himself. _Soon we would win._

_(Bumblebee transition)_

During the entire ride, Lennox and Nightfire kept asking the Autobots more about themselves and why they were exactly in the war. Apparently, they've been at war way longer than Earth was a planet. The story behind the war was a difficult one to pinpoint what exactly was the cause: Ironhide said Megatron was hungry for power and he wanted to rule. He was sick of the Autobots getting better treatment, including the Neutrals. Sideswipe said that the Counsel wasn't listening to Megatron when he first only verbally threatened to do destruction and eventually it caused a war. Twilight and Bumblebee just agreed with Sideswipe and Ironhide.

"What can this Allspark do exactly?" Lennox asked

"It will bring our planet back to life," Ironhide said, slowing his pace as he was nearing the city. "The Allspark is a God of Cybertron; the God of Recreation to be exact."

"If the cube falls into the wrong hands, the Decepticons will destroy Earth," Twilight said over the comm.

"That's peachy," Lennox said sarcastically.

"What would you guys do once you get the Allspark?" Nightfire asked.

"Well," Ironhide said as he took a road that lead down to Sam's neighbourhood, "the war would be over. We would go back to Cybertron, bringing you along with us and bring the planet back to life. Rebuild everything and go back to our lives before all of this happened."

Nightfire was silent. Ironhide slowed down and parked in Sam's driveway; the other three Autobots were right behind. The boy got out of the truck before running up to the front door, knocking several times, waiting patiently. Within five minutes, Sam opened the door, surprised to see Nightfire. "Hey."

"Hey. Can I come in?" Sam nodded, opening the door and moving aside to let his friend in. "Look, I know I haven't been around recently but I need your help." Sam nodded. "Do you have those glasses that you showed in History class?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, according to the Autobots, those glasses have the Allspark imprints on them which can tell them where the location of it is," Nightfire said.

"What is an 'Allspark'?"

"The Allspark can help bring their planet back to life and help their race continue…and so forth," Nightfire said briefly. "The important question is: do you still have them?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

Nightfire smiled. "Good. Grab the glasses and pack some clothes you're going to be me for a bit."

Sam smiled. "Okay, I'll text my mom, but if she starts freaking out you have to answer to her."

Nightfire chuckled. "Judy loves me. Now hurry up and pack, will ya?"

Sam chuckled before rushing upstairs to get ready. Nightfire looked out the window, finding Lennox standing outside of Ironhide, probably chatting about weapons or something like that to the truck. _Would I really go back to Cybertron?_ He thought to himself.

 _Of course you will_ , Jazz chirped through, startling Nightfire. He had unknowingly sent his thoughts to his Creators and mentally cursed himself for that.

 _You expect us to leave you behind once we get Cybertron back and running?_ Prowl came through this time.

 _No. I…well….no, I guess not. Oh! Good news, we got the glasses. Sam is grabbing them now and coming with us._

There was a moment pause from his Creators. _Good. Now arrive back safely_ , Prowl said.

Sam had finally came back down the stairs with his school bag over his shoulder. _Will do_ , Nightfire responded before turning his full attention to his friend. "About time," Nightfire chuckled, as Sam made a face at him. The boys left the house and walked towards the Autobots and Lennox. "We got the glasses," he said as they approached them.

"Good," Ironhide said. Bumblebee honked at Sam indicating that the boy was travelling with him. "Hop in, we're heading back."

_(Bumblebee Transition)_

Barricade had suspected that the Autobots probably already knew where those glasses where at and, with their luck, probably already have them. He had gathered Dead End, Breakdown and Dragstrip with him. Besides those three always do their job without hesitation and they don't annoy him as much as the other Decepticons did.

"Barricade, I am picking up four Autobot signals," Breakdown said, as he drove beside Barricade.

Barricade went on his scanners and picked up the same Autobots as Breakdown did. "Dragstrip, speed up to the Autobots; Breakdown go with him. Dead End come with me, we're going to cut them off."

_(Bumblebee Transition)_

" _Slag_ me to the Pit!" Ironhide growled, as he started to pick up speed.

Nightfire sat up from leaning against the window while Lennox looked concern. "What is it?" The solider asked.

"We got four Decepticons trailing us," Ironhide growled again. Ironhide was now gaining speed; Nightfire looked in the mirror at the other three Autobots who were doing the same. "Bumblebee, stay close to me. I'm going to drop Lennox and Nightfire off to the side and I want you to rush back to the base." Bumblebee beeped in agreement. "Sideswipe and Twilight, cover for Bumblebee until he gets the humans out."

"Yes, sir!" They both said.

Ironhide made a sharp turn, flinging his doors opened which made Lennox and Nightfire to fall out of the truck. The two humans rolled down into a ditch; Ironhide transformed. Bumblebee quickly rolled up beside Ironhide, opening his doors, urging for the humans to get in. Sideswipe and Twilight transformed beside Ironhide, getting tackled by Dragstrip and Breakdown. Lennox and Nightfire quickly climbed up the ditch and got into Bee; Bee took off. Up ahead, the young scout noticed Barricade and Dead End standing in the middle of the road. **:Ironhide, Barricade and Dead End are cutting my path off.:**

 **:I'm on my way:** The old bot said before cutting off.

Bumblebee did a swerve, opening his doors making the humans fly out into the wooded area. Bumblebee transformed quickly as he began to fire at the Decepticons. And the Decepticons weren't showing any pity that he was by himself; they were firing back at him. Lennox, Nightfire and Sam stayed low and moved in the trees, trying their best to not be seen. Within two minutes, Ironhide showed up, firing at Barricade. The Decepticon growled.

Lennox looked at the boys, trying to make sure that they were in sight and moving and that the Decepticons were in sight and not searching for them. Sam and Nightfire watched as the Autobots and the Decepticons were battling each other, Lennox went back and tugged at them to come on.

"You _have_ something that Megatron wants," Barricade growled. "Where _are_ the glasses?"

Ironhide snorted. "Not in my life-span are you getting it."

Barricade stared at the Autobot, before charging his weapon up. "Fine." He shot at Ironhide just enough to bring him down. Barricade looked toward the forests and stalked over, ignoring that Bumblebee and Dead End were still going at each other. Lennox crouched down, silently ordering the boys to do the same.

"Move," Lennox whispered to them. They continued to move but each time the Decepticon kept getting closer, and closer to their location.

Barricade found it entertaining to watch the organics trying to escape him, but he needed those glasses and he wasn't going to take 'no' as an answer. He picked up the organic that was known as Samuel Witwicky. The organic let out a scream as he was being lifted up, causing the other two to stop and look horrified. "Where are the glasses?" Barricade demanded.

Sam wiggled. "Let me go."

"I will _not_ repeat myself, organic," Barricade growled.

Sam didn't say anything, he just continued to wiggle in the Decepticon's grasp. Nightfire looked around, gathered some rocks and started to throw them at the Decepticon. "Let him go!" Nightfire yelled, as he continued to throw rocks at the bot. Barricade looked at the organic. "Let him go or I will scratch your paint!"

Lennox stood beside Nightfire, not really sure what he was thinking. It didn't matter what Lennox was thinking anymore; what matter was that the Decepticon was holding Sam and Nightfire throwing rocks at him which could make the situation worse. Barricade picked up Nightfire, whom held on tightly to his rocks and started to throw them at the Decepticon's spark chamber and optics. Lennox pulled out his gun and fired many times at the bot. "You pathetic organic!"

"N-not pa-pathetic," Nightfire struggled to get the words out as Barricade began to squeeze him. He dropped his rocks as he held onto Barricade's hand. "N-not or-org-organic, e-eithe-r." With that, Nightfire's eyes turned bright blue as he clenched down on Barricade's hand, melting the metal. Barricade cried out in pain, dropping the organics. Lennox ran to catch them, but that didn't work, since Sam and Nightfire had landed on him.

Barricade gathered himself together and looked at his hand. The boy had melted his hand. That _organic_ melted his hand! Barricade growled, he took a step forward to the organic. "What are you?" Barricade growled at Nightfire. "I said-"

"Leave them!" Ironhide's voice boomed, his weapon fully charged and ready. Barricade growled, he reached for Nightfire and just in time, Ironhide was shooting at the Decepticon. Lennox grabbed Nightfire and Sam with him as they ran away from the scene when they heard the Decepticon call out, "Decepticons fall back!"

Not sure if they actually did fall back, they risked being seen by going back to the road. Bumblebee was the first bot to come to them and opened his doors, the three organics climbed in. Twilight and Sideswipe appeared behind along with Ironhide.

"You two okay?" Lennox asked as they were heading back to the base.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

Nightfire nodded in silence. He didn't understand what he just did to that Decepticon. He literally melted the metal hand; he didn't know he could do that. He wasn't going to talk to his Creators about it, he was going to talk to Lennox about it, just not in any Autobot's hearing range.

_(Bumblebee Transition)_

The Autobots made it back to the base. Lennox, Sam and Nightfire got out and Nightfire was swept up by his Sire, literally checking him over. "What are you doing?" Nightfire asked.

"Checking for any bruises on you," Prowl said, Nightfire went in alarm but Prowl didn't notice it. "We heard there were Decepticons getting caught in the mix so-"

"I'm okay," Nightfire cut his Sire off. He looked at Lennox for help but the soldier just smiled at him.

Ironhide transformed. "Relax Prowl," Ironhide said to the Second-in-Command. "He did good. They all did good, actually. Not a single wound on them from Barricade." Prowl went tense at hearing his brother's designation. "Like I said Prowl, relax. They are fine and we got the glasses."

Prowl sighed and let his mechling down, though he didn't take his optics off him. Nightfire looked at Lennox, trying to get rid of his Sire's protective stare. "Lennox, can we talk?"

Lennox nodded.

Nightfire sighed mentally. _My Creators can hate me for not telling them but right now I just need to talk to Lennox._

A/N: So how was that?


	21. Chapter 21

a/n:

Vodid: I love that you loved the chapter. I always look forward to your comments

Sirenix Prime: Technically Prowl and Jazz would feel it…I will answer the question in this chapter. Trust me, pay attention to Jazz's concern and Ratchet's answer and hopefully it would explain the connection.

Anyways…..let us read! Oh… I forgot, before I read…. I have hints in this chapter…. I will let u know near the end of where to find them.

Chapter 19

Nightfire had dragged Lennox off to somewhere private so they could chat. Nightfire wasn't sure if Lennox saw what he did to that Decepticon and to be honest he was internally freaking about it. How in the hell did he melt metal? How the hell did he do it? He thought if he went to Prowl and Jazz and told them and asked what the hell was going on with him, he was sure that they would keep a protective optic on him. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to them or mind how protective they are of him- even though they weren't on Earth for nearly a week- it was just the fact that he didn't want them to freak out in their own protective way and watch him 24/7.

Finally, Nightfire stopped a bit far from the base, hoping that the Autobots wouldn't hear him. "Something happened today."

Lennox nodded. "I know. Those Decepticons _are_ scary."

"They are but it wasn't them," Nightfire said. "It was me. I melted that Decepticon's hand!"

"You did it to save yourself and Sam."

"I know, but… _how_ did _I_ melt metal?" Nightfire sighed. "I didn't mean to intentionally. I just wanted to escape from him."

Lennox couldn't help but smile at the frustrated and nervous boy. "The best thing you could do is talk to your Creators about it." Nightfire gave him a look. "If not, wait, until you're ready to talk to them. In the meantime, we need rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Why?" Nightfire asked, when they started to walk back to the base.

Lennox sighed; a very depressed and annoyed sigh. "Galloway."

_(Epps and Lennox Transition)_

The four Decepticons had went back to the Nemesis after their little fight with the Autobots. Barricade went straight to the medbay so Knockout could take a look at him, the other three went off somewhere and he didn't care. They weren't the ones with a melted hand and had to face Megatron and tell him it was a bust because of the damn Autobots. As Knockout was working on his hand, he couldn't stop thinking about that organic that burned him. He couldn't ignore the fact that the organic optics turned bright blue just like…. Prowl when he got angry. Many years ago he heard a rumour that Prowl and Jazz had a sparkling…. Was it possible? Was the rumour actually true? How did his brother's creation turn organic? Barricade groaned in frustration at his thoughts. _I'll find out_ , he vowed to himself.

Knockout straightened himself. "Done." Barricade looked at his hand and he had to admit, Knockout did an amazing job. "I recommend not to let it be melted again."

"Like I had a choice," Barricade growled. He paused looking at the Decepticon medic. "The rumours about my brother… are they true?"

"About him having a sparkling?" Knockout asked as he looked at the hand before deciding that it was good enough to make Barricade leave his medbay. "Possibly. Why the sudden curiosity about Prowl?" He looked at the other Decepticon. "I thought you didn't care about him."

Barricade was silent for a moment. Though him and Prowl had picked sides and were basically enemies, they were still family, and if Prowl had a sparkling it _is_ his business. "Curiosity."

Knockout scoffed, turning his back to Barricade. "Don't know if it is true or not. If it is true, I hope that sparkling is dead." Barricade gave the medic a sharp stare, even though Knockout didn't see his facial expression the intense silence spoke. In a meaningful voice, Knockout said, "It would be better if the sparkling was dead instead of coming face-to-face with Megatron."

_(Epps and Lennox Transition)_

It was getting late; the soldiers that visited the Autobots were either going back to their base or back home. Bumblebee took Sam to his quarters for the young organic to get some rest and Epps was with Hound, listening to Hound's war stories. Nightfire and Lennox, they…. Well, according to Prowl, had went somewhere to chat in private.

Jazz had heard that Ironhide and the others had ran into the Decepticons while trying to make it back to the base with the humans. Jazz didn't have the chance to check on Nightfire to make sure there was nothing wrong with him; Prowl said that he was fine. The thing was he _wasn't_ fine. During the war, when sparklings and younglings were still living, the first reaction to the Decepticons was fear. Insane, paralyzing fear for the young ones and their Creators would receive their feelings through their spark-bond. And that was the problem….

Jazz had felt nothing. Prowl had felt nothing. They should've felt something! Even if it was little ping or something but there was nothing.

Jazz made it to the medbay and let himself in. He found only Ratchet in, checking everything to make sure he had all what he needed. "Where's the other medics?" Jazz asked, making his presence known.

"There is nothing for them to do tonight," Ratchet said, not looking at the Third-in-Command. "First Aid is with Mirage if you are looking for him."

"I'm actually here to talk to _you_ ," Jazz said, taking a couple steps forward. Ratchet put down his inventory pad, turned to look at the other bot. "I can't feel him." Ratchet remained silent. "The encounter with the Decepticons today, I should have felt his emotions; I should have sensed he was in trouble!"

"I heard about today from Sideswipe," Ratchet said, giving Jazz the heads up that he knows about the encounter. "Nightfire, well, he's a different situation."

Jazz looked at the medic. "I know he is! Prowl and I can't feel him through the bond!"

Ratchet sighed. "When you found out that he was alive, did you feel it through the bond you share?"

Jazz shook his head. "I heard his voice. My spark fluttered when I knew he was alive but Prowl felt none of that. So what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Jazz," Ratchet assured. "Nightfire came to Earth as a Cybertronian, at that time he would have had all Cybertronian aspects. However, the organics found him and with a touch he absorbed the organics' aspects, making him able to live on this planet." Jazz remained silent. "The reason why you and Prowl can't feel him through the bond is that he is organic. Metal and organics do not mix and both sides are refusing each other."

"What does that mean?" Jazz asked.

"It means his Cybertronian self is limited. He may remember everything from his sparkling years, speed, strength and his communication through his mind is the only Cybertronian aspects he will get for now due to his organic body, any more would kill him." Jazz sighed. "Don't fret on it," Ratchet said, comforting his friend. " He'll be Cybertronian soon."

Jazz nodded, slowly. He wasn't happy that for now the family bond wouldn't be open but he would wait. The two bots didn't notice that Lennox and Nightfire came in the medbay until they heard Nightfire ask, "Where's Sire?"

Jazz and Ratchet looked down at the organics. "He's with Prime." Jazz lifted Nightfire and Lennox up. He looked at Lennox. "Epps is still here."

"Yeah…we are just going back to the base tonight, but we'll be here tomorrow," Lennox said. "Galloway and General Morshower is going to be here, and I think it's best if I talk to Prime."

Ratchet put his palm out. "I'm heading that way, I'll take you to him," he said. Lennox gave the medic a smile before jumping onto his hand, he waved to Nightfire as the two walked out of the medbay.

Jazz looked at his mechling. Nightfire looked up at him, giving him a smile before looking at the doors. "Aren't we going to find Sire?"

"Nah, we'll wait for him in the quarters."

_(Epps and Lennox Transition)_

Barricade had just finished telling Megatron what had happened when they were out. He told them about picking up the Autobot signals to the organic that burnt his hand. To be honest, he was expecting the War Lord to yell, hit, or torture him… like he did with the others but mostly Starscream. Barricade might not be the Second-in-Command but he had a lot more victories that Starscream will ever have. Instead, Megatron was silent, hanging to Barricade's every word. Finally, Megatron said, "Soundwave will get Laserbeak to spy on them and tell when they are getting the Allspark and we'll go from there." Barricade nodded. "However, the organic who burnt your hand… you said he was with the Autobots?"

"Indeed, Lord Megatron," Barricade answered. "Do you know who he is?"

"Of course I do," Megatron said. "So does he." He pointed towards the shadows of the room, where an older organic stepped out from.

Barricade was confused. He thought the Decepticons didn't work with any organic creatures. "Who is he?"

Megatron smiled. "He knows who burnt your hand and knows how to easily get to him." Barricade looked at Megatron then back to the organic. "He will help Laserbeak get information of what the Autobots are doing next. Then he would use the one that burnt your hand to bring the Autobots to their end."

Barricade blinked before stepping closer to the organic. "And who, I ask, is you?"

The organic smiled. "Galloway."

A/N: This was a short chapter but I just wanted to work on the next one haha. So about the hints…. There is a hint when Barricade and Knockout is talking. When Ratchet and Jazz are talking before Lennox and Nigthfire comes in. And of course the very last seen.

Sirenix Prime, I hope I explained why Jazz and Prowl couldn't feel Nightfire through their family-bond. It's the fact that he's organic so that means he has limits to his Cybertronian self…but if he gets out of hand with his Cybertronian self he could die.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guys sorry I took so long with this chapter. I had to rewrite a couple times before I decided heck, I'll put this one up. WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE/ CHOKING

Chapter 20

The next morning Prowl and Jazz has woken up from recharge early for their meeting with the Commanders and the others before Lennox came here with his men. Jazz had debated with himself whether or not he should take Nightfire just to keep an optical on him but Prowl had assured him that their son would be fine for a bit by himself. The two Commanders headed to the Rec Room where the meeting was taking place. Red Alert was sitting beside his spark-mate,Inferno, holding a security data pad so he can keep his optic on the base. Prime had finally entered the Rec Room with Elite, looking around to make sure every bot was there. "Alright,"he started, "We all ready have the location of the Allspark and from yesterday's events I assume the Decepticons isn't far behind us. Ironside, can you give us what happened yesterday?"

"We did pretty good until we were heading back here,"Ironhide said. "Barricade and a few others were coming for us so we hid the humans in the forest so we could handle them." He paused. "Barricade had Nightmare and Sam," he looked at Night fire's Creators, "he melted Barricades servo."

"What do you mean 'melted'?" Jazz looked at the older mech.

Ironhide shrugged. He didn't know what to think about it.

"Ironhide,Bumblebee,Ratchet and Jazz, the four of you will be coming with me. Every bot else will surround the area."

Within three nanokliks, they heard doors opening, following the sound of organic feet hitting the floor. Lennox was the first on to come into view then Epps and the others including Galloway and General Morshower. Lennox gave a small smile to the bots before looking at Prime. "Are we late?"

"You're just in time," Prime said.

Lennox sighed in relief. "General Morshower this is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Auto bots. Autobots this is General Morshower."

General Morshower looked at every single bot. "Pleasure to meet you all. Lennox had informed me what you were all after and you need some human companions." He paused. "The Hoover Dame is where the 'Allspark' is located at. I will call ahead and let them know to expect you."

Prime nodded. "I have a few Autobots that will be coming with me in the Hoover Dame. The others will be on alert around the area."

General Morshower nodded. "I will have Air Force on stand by in case they are needed."

The discussion was going good until Galloway decided he should have a voice in it. "What about the boys?" He asked. "Sam and Nathaniel?"

"Nightfire," Prowl,Jazz, Lennox, Epps and Smokescreen corrected.

Galloway rolled his eyes. He still wasn't happy about the whole situation from Nathaniel going to Epps, to becoming Nightfire , to meeting his real parents. "Well, what are we going to do about them."

'Nothing," came a voice directions where the Commanders quarters where at. Nightfire was dressed and leaning against the wall. And Sam came from the other direction . "We will be there but we will be doing nothing. You can't just March in with the military and Cybertronians, people will freak."

Epps looked at Nightfire. "Maybe you two should stay here."

"I agree," Jazz said.

"Look," Nightfire frowned, "I can help distract everyone else while you guys go in and get out."

Jazz looked at Prowl, whom was lost in his own logical mind before looking at Prime. The last thing Jazz wanted was for his Creation to be part of the war he was born into, he didn't want him to see him past the safe zone and into the battlefield. Prime slowly nodded. "Distraction is all you two would do."

_(Cybertronians)_

Barricade didn't have a good night of recharge and it wasn't because his servo was hurting him. No, it wasn't that. If his brother had a mech Ling, he never heard of it. Well, he had heard rumour but if they were true or not was the question. He could easily comm Prowl but what would the point of that be. He did after betrayed his brother in the end when he thought at first he was doing the right thing. He could comm Jazz, he had met Jazz a couple of times before the war but now it was on the battlefield trying to kill each other. _I don't think Prowl would appreciate me contacting his mate_ , he thought to himself.

Finally coming to a conclusion he got up from his berth and left his quarters. Mechs were starting to come out of recharge but the only mechs who would have been up early would be: Knockout, Megatron and Soundwave and Shockwave. Shockwave did have information but not what he was looking for but if he wanted to find out if an organic can survive with energon in its systems he would go to him. Soundwave, on the other servo, had downloaded all the records of every Cybertronian that had died, who were born, who had criminal records and so much more.

He found the silent con working at his computers. "Soundwave, I need some digging to be down," Barricade said. Soundwave was silent. "I need you to find out if my brother had a creation or not."

"Curiousity: Barricade?"

"I guess you can call it that," he said.

Soundwave sighed, but he decided to help Barricade out before he went back to his research. He pulled up Prowl's file, Barricade stepped closers and read, " Nightfire born seventy-eight years ago, reportedly went missing

.. Can you locate Nightfire?"

"Negative: tried before came up with nothing. Can't be found,: Soundwave said as he closed the file.

Barricade thanked Soundwave before leaving. _So my brother did have a Creation,_ he thought. _So where the Pit is it?_

_(Cybertronian)_

It was still early to head out, so the Autobots decided that ththey were going to have some energon, recharge/relax for a bit more before getting ready. General Morshower had left and said he will call once he got to the Pentagon. Lennox, Epps and the others were chatting with the Autobots .

"Can I talk to you?" Galloway whispered low enough only Nightfire could hear. "Outside."

Nightfire hesitated but got up anyways and followed Galloway out the base which was a stopped move. "What do you want?" He crossed his arms, any further from the human sized base door.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again in front of anybody," Galloway growled.

Nightfire scoffed. "Are you upset that your big boy pants don't fit you right?"

Galloway's frown deepened, his eyes were blaring. "I will watch it if I were you."

"Like I said before, you are not my fat-" Before Nightfire could even finish what he was saying Galloway had lunged at his throat and began to choke him. IL Nightfire stumbled back, his hands immediately flying to pull Galloway's off of him.

"Hey!" boomed a metal voice. Galloway didn't loosen .om the boy's throat when he looked up to see Blaster standing there. "Let's him go," he growled. Nightfire didn't look at his Uncle.

"Or what?"

Blaster took two steps over before picking Galloway off of his nephew

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on him again, I _will_ kill you myself." Blaster eyed his nephew who was still on the ground trying to catch his breath. "Only Cybertron, if any bot has ever abused any sparkling or youngling is to be put to death, slowly." Galloway didn't say anything, he looked at Blaster with fear. Blaster set him down. "Don't ever go near him." With that Galloway had angrily took off somewhere.

Nightfire looked up to see Blaster looking at him and he looked away. "I'm okay."

Blaster picked him up and look him over. "Safe side is to let Ratchet take a look at your first." Nightfire sighed but agreed for his Uncle's sake.

 **: Blaster to Ratchet.:**

 **:What is it Blaster?:** the medic grumbled on the other end.

 **:An incident just happened with Nightfire. I need you to take a look at him:**

 **: Okay,bring him here.:** And with that said, Blaster took his nephew to see Ratchet then a chat to Prowl and Jazz.

 **_(Cybertronian)_**

The Nemesis was starting to give Barricade a processor ache. Starscream whiney voice, Skywarp's pranks, every other bot annoying aft behaviour. Luckily, Soundwave busy with research to handle all of this, Shockwave was barely here, Megatron just have to glare at some bot to make him run for his life and Knockout will offline you. The best place to go was to the medbay. "Knockout?"

"I'm in my office!" he heard Knockout call. Barricade went to the back to find Knockout working on data pads. "Are you sick?"

"No, just a processor ache," he said, sitting down in a spare chair. "Here seems like the better place to go."

Knockout studied him. "What's going on?"

"I found that Prowl is indeed a Sire to a sparkling named Nightfire born seventy-eight years ago but he is missing."

"Ah, long lost family." Barricade was silent.

"The last Youth Center was destroyed when he was born, if he was in there he-"

"It's not a processor ache from these damn mechs," Knockout said. "it's the fact that you had a nephew and he is gone. You're in grievance now even though you didn't know him. That is how your processor hurts."

Barricade sighed. "Prowl and I had fought a lot back then but we always made up and when the war started and I had to face him on the battlefield, I couldn't bring myself to kill him even when I was ordered to. I fought him, to the point he can go and walk away."

"You are questioning your loyalty to the Decepticons," Knockout said, which Barricade felt almost fearful to hear. "Do you want to know why Breakdown and I joined Megatron?" Knockout leaned back and Barricade nod. "Breakdown and I had a youngling -I was the Carrier. We were leaving Kalis and heading to Crystal City before the Decepticons attacked; our youngling was at a friend's house until Breakdown and I got off work but we got off early because the Decepticons were attacking. I had found Breakdown, and we ran to our friend's place but it was destroyed. Megatron was there. He said that he had our youngling and if we didn't join him he would kill our creation in front of us before he killed us. We did. For our creation's life we did." Knockout leaned forward. "We have not yet seen our creation since that day."

Barricade looked at the medic. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was before you joined."

"Your youngling is-"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to tell if he was alive or not through the bond. If Breakdown and I leave and if he is still alive and Megatron kills him, I won't be able to live knowing that. If he did join the Well of Allsparks and we don't know and won't ever know, we are trapped here."

Barricade sighed. He never knew that Breakdown and Knockout had a youngling. He never knew that they were planning to leave and that they felt trapped in their decision.

"I will help you get out," Knockout promised.

"And I will help you and Breakdown to find closure for your creation," Barricade promised.

_€_(Cybertronian)_

After Blaster had dropped his nephew off to see Ratchet, he went to go find Prowl and Jazz. And he did find them in Jazz's office which is weird since Jazz was either out in the field or in Prowl's office, sometimes was in Blaster's office. "Are you finally going to start using your office?" Blaster asked from outside the door.

"Probably not. I'm setting it up in case I do," Jazz smiled.

 _Why am I always the one that has to say bad news_? Blaster thought as he took a step in the office and closed the door behind him. "Prowl, Jazz, there is something I need with you?"

"Something wrong?" Jazz looked at his brother in concern and so did Prowl.

"It's about Nightfire."

"What is wrong with him?" Prowl half asked and half demanded

"I had noticed Nightfire and Galloway were missing earlier so I went out to search and I found Galloway choking him," Blaster said.

Prowl went silent. Jazz was getting antsy, he wanted to be with his creation at the moment. "Where's is he?"

"With Ratchet,being checked out." Jazz nodded before taking off to the medbay. Prowl hadn't moved a bit which meant that the Praxian was furious. "Prowl?"

"Where's is Galloway?" Prowl growled.

"Gone."

That didn't calm the Praxian down at all. But it seemed like Primus was listening when Sam Witwicky had accidentally walked into the office. "This wasn't what I was looking for."

Blaster and Prowl looked down. "Same we need to ask you a few questions," Blaster said calmly. Sam nodded. "Is Nightfire being abused?"

"Yes,well, he was until he moved in with Epps," Sam answered.

"By Galloway?"

"Yep."

Prowl growled. He held back his anger and calmly as he could he asked, "For how many years?"

"Maybe since he was six," Sam said. The next words that Sam said had instantly made him regret them. "He almost killed himself a bit back because of him."

Prowl was now fuming, some one had dared driven his son to the point where killing himself would ease his pain. Prowl thanked Sam before storming off to find Galloway before he can see his son. Blaster nodded at Sam for appreciation before chasing down his brother-in-law.

A/N: Woah Knockout just told Barricade the reason why he and Breakdown joined with Megatron. Do you think Breakdown and Knockouts creation is alive?

Blaster just found Galloway with Nightfire...Shit!

Prowl and Jazz know that Galloway was abusing their son and since Sam Prowl and Blaster more...what do you guys think Prowl is going to do?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21

Jazz had immediately went down to the medbay to check on his son. He found Ratchet doing a scan and Nightfire was protesting and going on that he was okay. "Are you okay?" Jazz asked as he strode over.

"I'm good," Nightfire said, to assure Ratchet and Jazz.

Ratchet finished the scan and looked at Jazz. "Scan shows previous abuse injuries; the damage today was incredibly minimum."

Jazz felt anger and disappointment towards himself because he wasn't able to protect his mechling. "Nightfire-"

"Don't,"Nightfire said. "I am fine and I am going to the Hoover Dame to help you."

Jazz looked at Ratchet who looked back at him. Jazz knew his son wasn't going to run to him and open up about it. He was okay with that because he will let his son know that whenever he is ready, Jazz will listen.

_^_Transformers _

As furious Prowl was something any bot or con would coward to. Prowl didn't care his door wings were twitching furious or that Blaster was chasing after him. Oh no, he was going to Galloway, whom he found not to far from the base. "You," Prowl growled causing the organic to look up. "You worthless-"

"What are you going on about?" Galloway asked.

"If you ever _lay_ a hand on _my_ son again, I will make sure you will suffer and make you wish you were dead." Prowl had heard Blaster coming to a stop a few feet behind him.

Galloway scoffed. "He is _not_ your son. He is an-"

Galloway stopped what he was saying when Prowl picked him up. "Say a word to him, you are dead. Look at him or even touch him you are dead."

"You can't threaten me!"

Prowl stared Galloway in the eyes. "I should give you to Shockwave. I'm sure he would like to see how much pain you can go through, how much blood you can lose." Galloway didn't say anything. Prowl thought it was a smart decision, he didn't want his anger to be pushed to the limits. He didn't put the organic down, instead he threw him. Literally throwing him as if someone was throwing a football, and he didn't care if he lived or dies.

"Go see Nightfire," Blaster said, after giving Prowl a moment. "You need to see if he's okay. I will talk to Lennox and Prime and I will comm you when we are ready."

Prowl nodded before walking past Blaster towards the medbay where his mate, Ratchet and his son was at. Prowl inhaled before making his way in. "Is he okay?" Prowl asked.

"He will be," Ratchet said.

Prowl looked at his son. "I'm fine Sire. Really I am."

-transformers-

Barricade walked through the halls of the war ship. He made a promise to Knockout that he would find out if his creation was still alive. Which means he would have to use the systems to figure that out since Soundwave was a loyal one to Megatron so asking him was off the list and any prisoners would be heavily guarded. He walked to the Security Room, knowing that no one would be in there at the moment. Well, not until Overkill takes his 'once in a while' security shift. Barricade entered the room and sat down at the controls. The one thing that Barricade was happy of was that any files that were on the communication computers were also shared to the security computers. Barricade stared to search through the files, mostly looking at Knockouts and Breakdowns files and there was a mention of their sparkling a mech sparkling but nothing more popped up. So he crossed check with any Decepticon prisoners and matched the other two mechs profile and nothing. Sighing, Barricade paused what he was doing. Until... until he had another idea. He crossed check the first two files among the entire Cybertronian race. And he got a match!

Knockout and Breakdown's mechling had survived the attack in their city and apparently Megatron had never even had him. No, Megatron lied to the two bots. Their family friend had escaped with the mechling and took him to the Autobots. _So, he's alive, that's good,_ he thought to himself. This is good news. He dug more into the file, and what he found next shocked him. Knockout's mechling is…Smokescreen!

-transformers-

Lennox men had teamed up with the different teams heading to the Hoover Dame. Smokescreen watched as Prowl walked outside with Jazz with Nightfire to meet everyone. Prowl handed Jazz Nightfire before heading over towards him. "There's a change of plans for the teams," he said.

Smokescreen looked at the SIC. "What change?"

"It's only a minimum but Nightfire has requested you to join and Prime approved."

"Is he okay?" Smokescreen asked, he could sense that Nightfire was a bit on edge.

"He will be."

Smokescreen nodded and went to go join Jazz and Nightfire. Jazz was holding his mechling close which meant he was in protective carrier mode. Nightfire gave Smokescreen a smile. "Glad Sire passed on the message."

"You requested me?" He asked.

Nightfire nodded. "Sam is with Bumblebee and some of the soldiers is with the others so I figured you and me."

Smokescreen blinked. He tried to ignore the feeling that Jazz was staring at him, it was making him feel uncomfortable. "All right. That's fine with me."

The Autobots transformed, allowing the humans to join them. Nightfire joined Smokescreen. Optimus drove beside Smokescreen and Jazz. **:Autobots, roll out!:**

-transformers-

Galloway had survived. He had survived being thrown by an angry robot Sire and landed in a lake quite a distance from the Autobot base. Grumbling angrily to himself, he had got out of the water and unto shore. He was completely soaked and his phone was damaged. He walked a bit until he came to a gas station with a payphone. He went over, put in some change and dialed his contact. When his contact answered on the first ring he didn't bother to wait for him to say something, he bet him there. "The Autobots are heading to Hoover Dame for the Allspark?" He said. "While you're at it, kill Nightfire,and a couple of soldiers if it needs to be." He hung up. Galloway had his own reasons why he wanted Nightfire dead; he believed there should be no such thing as techno organic. Besides when he's dead, Epps and Lennox will have to listen to his orders, every single word he says. And for Jazz and Prowl, it will crush them to see their son die right in front of them. Galloway smirked, it was time to do what he should have done years ago.

A/n: I really hate writing Galloway, but I love making him an ass hole

Anyways….Barricade found out about Knockouts mechling. Good job con.

Here's my questions for you; would Smokescreen be reunited with his creators? How would he react to them being a con? And what do you think might happen when the Autobots are on the race to get the Allspark?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22

Barricade had stalked out of the security room and went to go find Knockout and Breakdown, since those two would probably be together right now and a high chance that they were in Knockout's office. He entered the medbay and didn't see any bot. "Knockout? Breakdown?"

The red medic came out of his office, with Breakdown right behind him. "What?"

"I have something that you two want to know," he told the two. Knockout studied Barricade before deciding to take his word and locked the medbays doors. He looked at the Praxian basically telling him to continue. "I found your mechling. Smokescreen."

Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other. "Is he alive?" Breakdown asked.

Barricade nodded. "He is. Megatron never had him. Your friend had taken him to the Autobots so he could be safe." The two other cons looked at each other and before Barricade could say anything else, he received a comm from Megatron. **:Barricade, gather others to assist you in getting the Allspark from the Autobots. Starscream has gathered fliers.:**

 **:Yes, Lord Megatron:** Barricade smirked. "I guess today will be a lucky day."

_2627272_

The Autobots had split up when they got closer to the Hoover Dame. Nightfire was sticking with Smokescreen, he wasn't in the mood to be with Jazz nor Prowl. According to Blaster, Prowl had threaten and threw Galloway. In a sense, Nightfire was happy that his Creators know about it now but he would have liked it if Prowl ended up killing him.

"You're silent," Smokescreen said through his radio, as he followed Prime.

"Im thinking," Nightfire said

"About?"

Nightfire straightened up. "To be honest, I have no idea."

Smokescreen's radio beeped before he changed the channel to join in with Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide and Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, let Sam out, he will be joining Smokescreen and Nightfire this time," Prime said. Bumblebee and Smokescreen pulled over to the side, Sam climbed out and went to join Smokescreen and Nightfire. "Smokescreen, take Nightfire and Sam towards the population, we will wait until they make a distraction."

"Got it," Smokescreen said as he drove past the other Autobots.

Sam straightened himself up. "So what's the plan of diversion?"

"Easy," Nightfire said. "When Smokescreen drops us off and waits on the sidelines, we are going to hang over the edge. Since there is only one entrance we will be doing it on the other side; cause a scene."

Sam looked at his friend. "Doesn't seem like a secure plan."

Nightfire shook his head. "It's not. That is why you will be walking near the edge, you slip, I help and we both go down."

"That's peachy," Sam mumbled.

_ Ravage Transition_

Smokescreen had dropped the boys off as close as he could, they had to walk the rest the rest of the way. Nightfire had went over the plan again making some adjustments. Instead of Sam walking on the edge, he would do it and Sam would be the one to get people's attention for help. Smokescreen had gone somewhere to keep an optic on them. Optimus and his team including Lennox, Epps and some of the soldiers were waiting patiently. There were some people walking, not a whole lot but it would be easier to grab people's attention.

Nightfire began his plan by walking on the edge. "You know," he said, as he looked down, "this isn't scary as I thought it would be."

"Until you go splat," Sam said, looking around.

"Be positive," Nightfire said, keeping his balance. "The sooner we get this rolling, the faster they can get in."

Sam nodded. "Time to make it happen," he mumbled.

Nightfire walked for a little before pretending to lose his balance and trip over himself, going off the edge. "OH MY GOD!"Sam shrieked. He went towards the edge, staring down at Nightfire trying to portray his panic. "OH GOD!"

People were coming over towards Sam to see what was going on. It wasn't until they seen Nightfire hanging off the edge and that's when they started to freak...they had got their attention.

-Ravage Tranaition-

Optimus had received a comm from Smokescreen saying that the other humans were distracted. Since Lennox knew how to communicate with the authority there, he took charge of that part with Ironhide. Once Lennox had the all clear, he motioned the Autobots to fall in. The Autobots went through the vehicle entrance while Lennox and his team went through the human entrance, and headed down a long stretch of a hallway. They had met up with the Autobots eventually in a large room where an alien shaped cube was in the center of it. Lennox looked at it. "Is this it?"

Optimus transformed. "The Allspark is within it." He walked over to the cube, touching it and it lite up. The cube shone brighter as the cube did its own Cybertronian thing and eventually transformed into a separate cube.

"Is that the Allspark?" Epps asked.

Optimus nodded. "It is." He turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee take the Allspark."Bumblebee transformed to get the Allspark before turning back into a vehicle. "The Decepticons will be trailing us and they will go after me first for the Allspark. It's best if I don't have it and make them believe I do."

Lennox nodded. "Which means they will follow us back to base; we need to lure them away."

Optimus nodded in agreement. **:Smokescreen, get Nightfire and Sam. Ironhide will send you the location where to meet us.:**

 **:Yes Sir:**

-Ravage Transition-

Smokescreen watched the humans help Nightfire up from a distance. He began to drive towards them before using his horn indicating that it was time to go. He waited for five minutes when he seen the two boys running towards him and getting in. "They got the Allspark?" Nightfire asked as he shut the driver side door.

Smokescreen started to drive. "Yeah." He tuned his radio to be on the same channel as every one else. "I have Nightfire and Sam and we are on our way."

"Good," Prime said over the radio. "Prowl? Elita? Hot Rod?"

"We are here," Prowl answered.

"Get your teams to head to Mission City."

"Yes sir," they all said.

"What's the chances are that the Decepticons would be after us?" Sam asked.

"Not good," Hot Rod answered.

-Ravage Transition-

Knockout was barely out in the field, he was mostly on the warship fixing up idiotic Decepticons. The only time he did leave the warship was to go race. Barricade didn't gather any bot except for Knockout and Breakdown. Besides Barricade wasn't in the mood to start firing and chasing the Autobots; he had made a promise to a friend and right now he was going to lead his friends to their son and he was going to find Prowl.

Barricade tuned himself into the Autobot frequency, decoding it to find Smokescreen's signal. Within a nanoklik he found it. According to Smokescreen's signal that he was picking up he was only several cars ahead heading to Mission City and there was no doubt the other Decepticons Megatron and Starscream gathered was heading there too. Barricade picked up his speed and so did the other two, they were going in and out between cars, having Smokescreen in sight. Smokescreen must have noticed them and was now trying to flee. Mentally Barricade cursed, he turned on his lights. Barricade was catching up to the youngling , nudging him to the side so he could either slow down or to push him off of the highway. Since Smokescreen wasn't going to slow down, Barricade hit him hard enough to make him swerve off the highway. Smokescreen drove off the highway to somewhere where he wouldn't endanger any organic life. He had threw out two organics before transforming.

"You glitch," Smokescreen growled as Barricade came into view and transformed.

"Relax Scout," Barricade said, staying in his place. "I'm not here to fight."

Smokescreen scoffed. "Am I to believe a word you say?"

Barricade looked at the scout then to the two organics that he remembered then back up to the scout. "I am not here to hurt those two or you."

Smokescreen growled, not trusting a word he said. He looked past Barricade when two vehicles drove towards them and transformed. The red one stared at Smokescreen with a smile. "Primus it is you."

Smokescreen narrowed his optics at the red one and the other standing next to him. "Carrier? Sire?"

Breakdown smiled. "Glad you remember us."

Smokescreen looked at Nightfire and Sam who were staying out of whatever was going on. He bent down to pick them up.

"You grew up to be a handsome mech," Knockout said, admiring to finally seeing his son.

Smokescreen looked at the three Decepticons. "I mis-" Smokescreen paused, before shaking his helm. "I am needed and I got to go." He transformed with Sam and Nightfire.

Barricade got in Smokescreen's way. "Megatron and Starscream are following the Autobots for the Allspark," he said. "We can help. We know their moves."

Smokescreen was silent, before saying, "I am debating whether or not to trust either of you even if you are my Creators or a friend's brother. I'll give you a chance, betray that and you would have to answer to Ironhide."

Smokescreen drove to get back on track on the highway with the three Decepticons following him.

A/N: That was long...

Anyways, hold on to your seat belts the next chapter will be tense


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: Does anyone hate Galloway or is it just me?

Vodid: When I was starting this fanfic I thought about making it stay close to the movie except the prologue and some stuff but then I was like why do that when I can make Galloway look more like a douche. XD

Chapter 23

Bumblebee swerved in and around traffic with Prime, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide and the human soldiers behind him. The Decepticons were gaining on them and apparently the other groups were having the same trouble as well. Optimus and Ironhide had slowed down so Prime could transfer the soldiers he had to Ironhide. Bumblebee, Jazz and Ratchet were still on the go, getting closer to Mission City. The soldiers joined Ironhide and his organics successfully before the truck started to go back on course with Prime. Ironhide picked up a couple of Decepticon signals right behind them; the signals belonged to Backlash, Doubletake, Kickback and Hook. **: Prime, we got some trouble behind us.:** Ironhide said over the comm.

 **:Go ahead; I'll handle them.:**

 **:Prime-:**

 **:Get the organics to Mission City:** Optimus ordered. **:Meet up with the others and make sure nothing happens to the Allspark.:**

Ironhide was silent. He was never the one to sit back and let another Autobot take on a Decepticon by themselves especially when it was the leader of the Autobots. But orders are indeed orders. **:Yes sir:** Ironhide picked up his speed, leaving Prime behind with the four Decepticons, and hoping he would catch up to the others soon.

-Titanium Transition-

On the way to Mission City, Smokescreen had picked up more Decepticon signals. Barricade, Breakdown and Knockout had slowed down and were going to distract the other Decepticons while Smokescreen could take Nightfire and Sam somewhere safe. Smokescreen had picked up some Autobots signals and when we was going to check out who the signals belong to, a cannon had fired at him and landed in his path, making him swerve out of his lane. He checked his mirrors to see that it was Backlash.

"Nightfire, Sam, keep your head down," he said as he dodged the shots from the Decepticon. Sam and Nightfire had their heads down as Smokescreen hurried to Mission City to lose Backlash. **:Smokescreen to any Autobot, I am five Earth minutes from entering Mission City with Sam and Nightfire. Being followed by Backlash. I need a location to meet to drop the young ones off.:**

 **:We are officially in Mission City now:** It was Jazz. **: Meet us on fifth Street. Bumblebee will take the boys.:**

 **:Copy that:**

 **:Autobots, make a distraction. The Decepticons can't reach the Allspark:** Prime ordered.

 **:Yes sir:** Was the reply from all.

Smokescreen shut off his comm link. He had managed to get out of Backlash's sight, he wondered how his Creators and Barricade were doing. There was a good chance that they were probably dead now by going against their side, or was taken to Megatron to be _dealt_ with in case them being dead would be better than being tortured.

Smokescreen had made it in the city; driving down the streets and cutting through allies to get to Fifth Street; he finally saw Ratchet and rolled up beside him. "Glad to see you guys again," Smokescreen said, opening his doors for the boys who climbed out without question.

Ratchet transformed. "Wait until we see the others. According to my senses, Decepticons has us surrounded."

Jazz walked over to them, and smiled down at Nightfire. He had overheard Ratchet, and the medic was right. They were indeed surrounded by Decepticons in all directions. Bumblebee with the children and the Allspark, trying to get out is definitely at a standstill. Right now there was no way out for them, right now they will have to be with them. "Bee will keep hold of the Allspark, you two join Lennox and Epps."

Sam nodded and went to do so. Nightfire looked at his Carrier. "How are you going to get the Allspark out?"

"We'll figure something out," Jazz said. "Now join Lennox." Nightfire went to do what he was told.

"Any word on the others?" Smokescreen asked, transforming so he could stretch his legs.

"Negative," was all Jazz said.

-Titanium Transition-

Prowl and the others had separated when the Decepticons were shooting at them. Prowl and Hound were fighting against Overkill and Onslaught, while the others were hopefully near Mission City. Hound and Onslaught were not backing down from each other; however, Overkill had the upper servo on Prowl. Prowl had comm Hound that whatever happens happen and to get out if he was killed. Overkill knocked Prowl down and stood above him with a sickening grin that can make any mech sick and loaded his gun. "Dying on an organic planet," Overkill snorted. "I always imagine that I will have the chance on Cybertron." He shrugged, loading his gun to full power. "All well. Enjoy the Allspark Prince."

Before Prowl could even react and before Overkill took the kill shot, the Decepticon was knocked down, firing his shot towards Onslaught and Hound and completely missed them. Prowl looked at Overkill then to the mech who knocked him down…It was Barricade. "You should know, Overkill, you _never_ kill a Prince."

Overkill growled at Barricade. "You're supposed to be ahead stopping Prime and get the Allspark!"

"My orders changed," Barricade said standing between the other Decepticons and his brother.

"Barricade?" Prowl got up. Hound punched Onslaught, making the Decepticons stumble back and was keeping an optic on what was going on towards Prowl.

Onslaught composed himself and looked at Barricade and Overkill. "Barricade! The orders is to get the Allspark."

"No, it's not. Not for me." He loaded both of his guns and pointed at his fellow Decepticons.

"Wouldn't Megatron love to hear his trusted Barricade has now betrayed him," Onslaught growled, walking over.

 **:Barricade, what the Pit is going on?:**

 **:I'm making things right. You're creation and Smokescreen made it to Mission City, I made sure of it.:**

 **:Should we trust you?:** Hound joined the comm link.

 **:Yes. Get out of here, I can handle them:** Barricade pushed Prowl back and started to fire at Onslaught and Overkill.

"Bar-"

"GO!" Barricade shouted at the two Autobots as he fought his side. Hound wasn't sure if Prowl would leave willingly so he grabbed the SIC servo and took off, leaving the Decepticons be.

-Titanium Transition-

The Autobots and the soldiers were setting up blocks down the city, no one was getting in. An hour must have gone by before they heard a sound that could come from a jet. Ironhide looked around, going on guard just like the other Autobots and the soldiers picked up on it and went on guard as well. "Is there anyway Bee can make it out with the Allspark?" Nightfire asked his Carrier.

"No," Jazz said. "Right now we are surrounded, it will do no good to get it out." He looked down at his son. "You and Sam will be safe."

Nightfire slowly nod. "And Prime?"

"He will be here," Jazz said.

A jet flew above them, circling around the top of a building before transforming and landing on top of it. Jazz and Nightfire heard Ironhide curse. "It's Starscream! Get to cover now!" Jazz immediately grabbed Nightfire and shielded him. Lennox and his soldiers went to hide while Bumblebee and Smokescreen lifted a concrete truck. Starscream fired at the truck, making Smokescreen and Bumblebee fly back before taking off.

Jazz let go of his son and put him back down on the ground, Ratchet went to go check the two scouts to make sure they were fine. Lennox and his men came out from their hiding spot. "Decepticons!" Starscream's voice echoed through the air. "Kill them all!" In every direction the Decepticons came towards them.

"Pit spawn dirty little muffler," Ironhide cursed.

Jazz looked around; he was the TIC and Special Ops and right now he had to focus on getting them out of this alive. "New plan, Sam and Nightfire take the Allspark and I want you both to run and hide. Bee and Smokescreen will cover you as best as they can." Bumblebee handed Nightfire the Allspark. "Ironhide, you and some humans cover left. Ratchet , you and some humans cover right. Right now, I will handle north and south with the remaining." Jazz looked the two scouts. "Once the children are hidden come back."

The two scouts nodded.

With the orders everyone and every bot went to go do what they were told. Lennox and Epps went up to the boys. "Good luck you two," Lennox said.

"You too," Sam said, his heart was pounding so hard it could come out of his chest.

Nightfire tucked the Allspark by his side and looked up at the two young Autobots. "Let's do this."

In that moment, Starscream's voice took over. "Decepticons attack!"

-Titanium Transition-

Bumblebee and Smokescreen dodge every fire that the Decepticons was giving them. Sam and Nightfire did their best to not be seen nor be killed. Starscream flew down and landed a few feet away from them, making the two to dodge behind a car that was parked on the street. Bee and Smokescreen came over, firing at the larger bot. Starscream wasn't backing down, he fired a couple shots at them before transforming and flying past them,making them to fall.

"Sam. Nightfire. Run, now!" Bee shouted, trying to pick himself up.

The boys did so. They ran as fast as they could, without being seen or shot at, but they didn't know that they were indeed being watched.

-Titanium Transition-

At this moment right now, Ironhide was wishing that the others would hurry and get to them. They were being flanked on all ends. And Jazz was covering a lot of ground, he was doing a good job but he couldn't do it alone, even if he had help from Lennox and Epps. Lennox was beside Epps covering the North. He moved a couple feet away from Epps , trying to get a better shot at the Decepticon. He was ready to load his gun when he heard a jet above, he looked around but couldn't find it. He mentally cursed to himself. He stayed on alert and he heard Ratchet shouting something. "Megatron!"

Lennox didn't see the leader of the Decepticons. When he noticed the warlord, the building beside him crumbled and a large piece was falling towards him. He looked up and the last thing he heard was, "LENNOX!"

a/n: ooooooou. So reviews.


	26. Chapter 26

A/n: So this chapter is just going to be Galloway. Have you ever written a character in your fanfic that you just did not like but you needed him/her in it? Anyways, enjoy the horribleness of Galloway

Chapter 24

To say Galloway wasn't a happy soul was an understatement. After being thrown like a football by the SIC of the Autobots and landed in a lake , he was beyond livid and had his mind all ready set. He had floated his way back to land, he slowly gathered himself up. Guessing his cellphone wouldn't work, he started to walk until he found civilization or at least a gas station. He walked for almost two and a half hours before he found a gas station. On the entire walk he thought about finally getting everything back to the way he wanted. He wanted Lennox and Epps to hang on to his every word, follow his orders instead of questioning him; he wanted the Cybertronians off the planet, heck, he wanted something bad to happen to Prowl after throwing him like a damn football; he wanted to get rid of Nightfire like he had always wanted and he thought about all the different ways he could make that happen.

He walked to the payphone and dug throw his wet clothing to find some change. He found some and put them in and dialed his contact. "I need you to track down my location and come get me," he said in the phone. There was a long pause from him since his contact was blabbering on about- geez, he didn't care. "Send Skywarp or whoever can come get me NOW, I'll be waiting."

-(Galloway Transition)_

In less than ten minutes, Skywarp had appeared at Galloway's location, allowing the organic to climb aboard. Skywarp wasn't happy about having Galloway with him and he showed it by his silence. Galloway was silent himself, not saying a beep to the Decepticon but gave him a direct order that he wanted to be where the battle was. Wherever the battle between the Decepticons and the Autobots including the soldiers, he knew that Nightfire would somehow be apart of it. Skywarp warped through the sky, wanting to get rid of the organic as quickly as he can. Skywarp thanked Primus when he got to Mission City under seven minutes and he landed on top of a building, making the human drop. ''If I were you human, you best stay clear from the Decepticons," Skywarp said with a danger and serious tone. "We _won't_ hesitate to kill _you._ " Before Galloway could open his mouth, Skywarp had all ready taken off.

Galloway frowned and mentally rant about being left on a roof. He walked over to the edge, he heard humans screaming, soldiers giving orders, the Autobots and Decepticons fighting each other and that's when he noticed small figures running to an alley, hiding near a dumpster. It was Nightfire and Sam, and Nightfire was holding something alien in his arms. At that moment, Galloway had decided that he had to destroy whatever it was the boy had. He gave a sickening, evil smile that even the Devil himself would shudder away.

He knew what he had to do.

A/n: Well, I'm glad that was a short chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: okay now, who is ready for an intense chapter.

Chapter 25

Lennox stood frozen in place, looking up at the brick building that was about to fall on him, he faintly heard Epps screaming his name. Before he could even react to the situation, he felt a Cybertronian servo wrapping around him and got yanked out of the way. He felt his heart literally beating out of his chest, holding onto his gun tightly, he looked up to see Mirage and beside him was Elita, the femme Commander. "Are you all right?" Elita asked, as Mirage safely put him down on his own two feet.

"I will be," Lennox breathed. He looked at Epps, giving his friend a reassuring nod that he was indeed all right given the circumstances. Lennox took a breath. "Where's the others?"

"Helping Jazz with the other side," Mirage said. "We are helping here."

Lennox checked his weapon to make sure he still had bullets left. "Taking control here, is what you need to do," he said, getting confused looks from the two Autobots and one from Epps, when he was reloading his weapon. "Nightfire is out there and he has nothing to protect him," he said. "I'm going out."

"So am I," Epps jumped in. The two Autobots were silent, probably talking on their comm link about if they should let them go. "It's not an arguable debate. Plus would you rather tell Prowl and Jazz that their son _is_ dead."

Mirage was silent and so was Elita; the femme spoke up, "Would you rather us telling Nightfire that the _both_ of you _are_ dead?"

"Worth the risk," Epps murmured.

Lennox looked out at the damaged city; streets were torn apart, buildings were barely standing and somewhere among the chaos the boy was out there. Him and Epps had promised the boy when he was little that nothing would will ever harm him; they had failed on some occasions when they either weren't state side or they didn't know about since Nightfire didn't tell them, but the older humans had made it right to the boy. They did everything they can to make sure that he knows that he wasn't alone and that he could always go to them. In a sense, Epps and Lennox was just a human version of Prowl and Jazz. He looked back at the Autobots, standing in front of him, unsure if they should let them go. "He's worth it."

Elita nodded, understanding the human. "Be safe."

Epps and Lennox nodded, before gathering their gear and headed into the chaotic streets. They were going to find the boys.

_(It's a transition)_

Sam and Nightfire had finally found an alley that wasn't destroyed nor was on the Decepticon's radar…yet. They ran to the dumpster, trying to catch their breath. Nightfire shifted the Allspark in his arms, he was surprised that none of the Cybertronians had picked up the Allspark's signal, but then again, the thing didn't show any signs that it was even online. He went to the edge of the building, and looked for any signs that they were being followed until his eyes caught a tall building that was still intact. He knew about the building; it used to be a factory until several years ago and now it was abandoned and that was the place that they needed to get to. He looked back at his friend whom was leaning against the dumpster, and waved him over. "Sam," he whispered. Sam pushed himself off and quickly headed over. "See that building right there?" Nightfire pointed, Sam nod. "It's abandoned and we need to get to it."

"Are…you…sure we are going to…. make it?" Sam said in between breathes.

Nightfire nodded. "If we get separated or if you feel like you can't continue, hide. Once I have the Allspark safe, I will come and find you."

"You have everything planned out, don't you?" Sam looked at his friend.

"Barely."

_(It's a transition)_

Lennox and Epps had some minor delays thanks to the Decepticons but it was quickly resolved by the Autobots. Prowl, Hound, Optimus Prime, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had taken on their Decepticon problem. When he had a chance, Lennox had quickly filled in why they weren't back with the others, and Prowl wanted to go with them, they denied the help and Prime denied him from going at the moment but assured him he will eventually catch up to the humans. The two soldiers pushed forward, shooting and bringing down Decepticons along as they go. Their next scene with the Decepticons was when they found Smokescreen on the ground holding his side as a Decepticon was ready for the kill shot and Bumblebee was fighting two more to get to his friend. Epps and Lennox pointed their weapons at two of the Decepticons and started firing at them, making the 'cons stumble back in surprise. Bumblebee killed the 'con that was holding on to him and the other that was blocking his way to get to Smokescreen while Lennox and Epps killed the 'con that was about to kill the scout.

Bumblebee collapsed down near his friend, checking him over for any more damage. Lennox and Epps ran to them. "Are you two okay?" Epps asked, as he stared at the scouts.

Bee was surprised to see the human soldiers leave their post, Smokescreen was to busy dealing with the pain at the moment to freak out at them. "If you two weren't here, we'd be dead," Bee admitted. The soldiers gave the yellow scout a 'you're -welcome' nod. Bee looked at the energon that was seeping through Smokescreen's servo as he was putting pressure on the wound. He removed his friend's servo, Smokescreen hissed in pain. The wound was deep, but Bee couldn't tell how deep it was due to the energon that was leaking out of it. "Scrap. I need to get you to Ratchet."

"I'll be fine," Smokescreen said, trying to brush off the fact that he could be dying.

Bee rolled his optics and helped his friend up. "Do you know which direction Nightfire and Sam went?" Lennox asked in desperation.

"I saw them go straight," Smokescreen said, wincing at the idea that Nightfire and the other boy could be dead and the fact that he would have to see Ratchet. "I don't know where they went after that."

Lennox nodded, Epps grabbed his arm and dragged him along. "Where are you going?" Bee turned around with Smokescreen as the humans ran off.

"To find them!" Epps shouted back.

"We need to fall back!" Bee called out, hoping that they would turn around and come back with them.

"Negative!" Lennox and Epps shouted. Right now they were on a race against time. They had to get to the boy before something bad happens and right now all the two soldiers can feel was a sick feeling deep within their gut.

_(it's a transition)_

So far the boys were keeping pace with each other. Nightfire had to keep his grip on the Allspark as tight as he could, and it was starting to become impossible now, but they were almost to the building. They could still hear guns being fired. Sam was looking around their surrounding and noticed a semi had been tossed in the air and was about to land on them. "Holy shit!" Sam panicked and separated from Nightfire.

Nightfire looked back and didn't see his friend anymore and mentally cursed. However, he did notice the semi coming to him and that made him pick up his speed. He ran inside the abandoned factory, the semi had just landed and crashed the entrance way. Nightfire backed away a bit before putting the Allspark down to catch his breath.

"Well, now," he heard a voice, making him to straighten up in alert, "what a surprise." He knew that voice all too well. It belonged to Galloway. Nightfire watched as Galloway walked out of the shadows with a gun in his hands. "I believe we are overdue for this."

A/N: oooooooooooooooooooooou. Reviews. Reviews, my friends.

Now, I had to rewrite this chapter a few times because I wasn't sure how I wanted it and how it would end but I think I did a pretty damn good job XD

It's a race against time now. Will Epps and Lennox make it to Nightfire on time to take down Galloway?

We shall see.

*evil laughs*


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I hope the last chapter got you on the edge of your seats, maybe you should lean back because you maybe fall over.

Warnings: mention of suicide, mentions of homophobia and gambling addiction, depression, and Galloway being an ass hat that you just want to punch him.

You've been warned. Now enjoy.

Chapter 26

Bumblebee led Ratchet to Smokescreen, whom was still putting pressure against his womb and his frame was starting to turn gray. Ratchet knelt down beside the wounded scout while Bumblebee was on the lookout. "Smokescreen, I need to see you're wound," Ratchet said as he tried to remove Smokescreen's servo away from it but Smokescreen was denying him access.

"It hurts," Smokescreen said, barely audible.

"I know," the medic said calmly. "I need to see it to help you." A moment of silence had passed before Smokescreen did what the medic wanted. He removed his hand from his side and Ratchet's optics widened. Smokescreen's wound was deep and it wasn't going to stop bleeding energon time soon, Ratchet used his scanner and picked up that there was a piece of a sword or something that was stuck deep and if he removed it now without his equipment the young mech will surely die. If he didn't get Smokescreen back to base anyhow, he will die. "We need to get back to base now," he said to Bee. Ratchet transformed into his ambulance mode. "Load him up and stick with me."

Bumblebee did what he was told. He helped load up Smokescreen before transforming, sticking close to Ratchet while they raced back to the base.

_Breakdown Transition_

Ratchet and Bumblebee ignored the human speed limits as they were heading back to base. Smokescreen was still holding onto his side, starting to get sick from riding in the ambulance. "My Creators…." Smokescreen gasped, trying his best not to move.

"Hold on Smokescreen," Bumblebee urged.

As the two Autobots hurried to their destination, they heard air whooshing over head. And just their luck, Soundwave, Blackout and a few other Decepticons landed in front of them. Ratchet mentally cursed Primus to the Pit. Ratchet noticed how much Blackout looked so much like Thundercracker and Skywarp and he was surprised that Blackout was joining the older mechs as they started to shoot at them. Bumblebee transformed as he started to fight them, even if he had to take them on by himself. Ratchet swerved avoiding them, making Smokescreen wince. The Decepticons minus Blackout started to fire at them; Ratchet dodged every shot while Bumblebee transformed and began to take them all on.

 **:Bumblebee let's go:** Ratchet said over the comm.

 **:Go I'll catch up.:** Bee said firing at the Decepticons.

Ratchet hesitated. Smokescreen would die if he didn't get back to base and Bumblebee couldn't handle those Decepticons by himself no matter how good he is. Ratchet mentally cursed Primus and did what the yellow scout wanted. Ratchet drove off, now hoping he would make it to the base in time.

-intense transition-

Knockout and Breakdown felt a painful pulse through their Creator/ Creation bond with Smokescreen. They had joined Soundwave and a few others, heading straight to Mission City but when they felt that pulse they slowed down and separated from the group. Knockout felt like he couldn't get any air through his vents. **:Smokescreen:** He comm link his son but only felt a small, faint pulse back indications that he was to weak to answer.

Breakdown pulled up beside his spark-mate. "He's probably in Mission City with those boys," he said, trying to give his mate some hope.

Knockout was about to say something to him when they heard gun fires a few miles up ahead and something told Knockout that Smokescreen was there. Knockout zoomed ahead of Breakdown with him trailing not to far behind. Getting closer to the direction where the gun fire was coming from, Knockout noticed the yellow Autobot scout taking on Soundwave, Swindle, and Divebomb while Blackout wasn't getting involved, and that's when he noticed the Autobot CMO taking off. The Decepticon medic transformed to his bot mode, so did Breakdown and ran towards the scene. Knockout loaded his gun , firing at the fellow Decepticons, Breakdown doing the same thing.

Swindle turned around. "What the _Pit_ are you two doing?"

Knockout didn't say anything, he switched his gun to his jolt, hitting three of the older Decepticons and zapping them down. Bumblebee had his guns pointed at Blackout and Knockout. Knockout looked at the yellow scout. "Where's Smokescreen? Where's _my_ son?"

Bumblebee blinked. "Y-Y…. He's hurt. Ratchet has to do immediate surgery or not he will die."

Knockout was silent. "Go kid," Breakdown came along and said, "We can handle them."

Bumblebee blinked at them before transforming and speeding to catch up to Ratchet.

Knockout and Breakdown looked at the three down Decepticons before looking at Blackout. Blackout looked back. "Can I go back to the ship now?"

-intense transition-

Lennox peeked his head around the corner, he looked up and down the streets where Decepticons and Autobots filled them. He pulled back and walked back to Epps whom was staying close to the dumpster, reloading his gun. Lennox leaned against the dumpster, "I should have raised him," he said causing Epps to look up. "I should adopted him."

Epps nodded. "Me too." He got up. " The kid will keep himself and Sam hidden, somewhere abandoned."

"Abandon," Lennox repeated before going to the edge of the alley and looked around at the buildings. He turned back and motioned for Epps to join him. The other soldier did. "That old factory," Lennox pointed, "is where he would hold up."

"Are you sure?" Epps asked.

"It's the only abandoned place in the city," Lennox said. "It's close to a mile away, maybe."

Epps held his gun closer to him. "Let's find our boy."

-intense transition-

Galloway had his gun trained on Nightfire. "Helping those _aliens_ for what reason?" Nightfire didn't say anything. "It disgusts me to know that there is another life out there; it disgusts me that they are not organic. They are machines and that is all they ever will be. What gets me is how you can accept _them_." Nightfire just glared at him. Galloway slightly tilted his head. "Guess it shouldn't surprise me, you are one of them."

"What they are doesn't bother me. It doesn't bother Lennox nor Epps nor any of the soldiers. It shouldn't bother you."

"It does. But I have been waiting for this moment since I first took you in," Galloway said, skipping to another subject. "Do you know why Lennox and Epps didn't take you? Why they made me to?"

The boy didn't say anything.

"Lennox was depressed and Epps just didn't want to have children," Galloway smirked. "When we found you, they suggested me to take you because of the state we found you as. A weird liquid metal thing."

Nightfire bit his lips, his eyes finally left the gun. "Lennox was depressed because his wife had died from an accident two months prior and Epps couldn't financially handle taking care of a child due to his gambling addiction." Galloway just stared at the boy, a bit impressed that he knew about that. "They told me a long time ago."

Galloway smirked even more. "I figured they wouldn't have."

Nightfire quickly looked down at the Allspark which still haven't show any proof that it was activated then back at Galloway. "Why do you want to kill me so much?" Nightfire tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, the hurt that knowing someone wanted him dead. "Is it because I'm gay or I'm a bio-mechanic?"

Galloway shrugged as to tease the boy. "Slightly both, leaning on bio-mechanic," he said, he lowered his gun. "Today is going to be a good day to watch you and the Cybertronians fall."

With that, Galloway lunged himself forward to destroy the Allspark, Nightfire stepped forward and grabbed Galloway by the shoulder and the arm and threw him down to the ground. The gun left Galloway's hand. Frowning, Galloway managed to pick himself up, taking out Nightfire's leg. The older human managed to throw in several punches to the boy, hoping it would make him weak enough so he could get the gun. After deciding he gave the boy enough punches, he ran for the gun, he didn't notice that Nightfire was quickly up and behind him. Galloway reached down for the gun, Nightfire put his arm around his neck, squeezing it. He moved backwards and tossed Galloway to the side and quickly went for the gun. Nightfire had the gun in his hands, Galloway picked himself up and charged at the boy, making them both fall. Galloway had his hands wrapped around the boys throat, choking him. Nightfire still had the gun in his hands and forcefully pointed the gun at Galloway. The older man didn't grab the gun but turned Nightfire's hand so it wouldn't face him. He pointed it back at the boy, at his chest. He fired the shot.

Galloway got off the boy with the gun and pointed at the stomach and fired another shot. The boy winced as he felt the other shot go through him. Nightfire didn't move; the pain was a son of a bitch, but he didn't move his eyes off Galloway. Galloway moved towards the Allspark and he tried shooting it, kicking it, finding any way to try to destroy it but nothing worked. He looked at the truck that was blocking the entrance, smirking, he walked over and opened the gas tank, finding a way for the gas to pour out. He went inside the truck and found a gas jug that was half full. He poured some towards the Allspark and the boy. He looked down at Nightfire. "As much as I would love to end your life in person, you're 'parents' aren't hereto witness it. " Galloway poured the gasoline towards his exit and stood at the doorway. He lit a match. "You'll be dead before fire gets to you." He dropped the match and took off before the fire started to spread.

Nightfire let out a bloody sigh. He can taste his blood in his mouth, the fire was spreading faster and soon it would be hitting the gas tank of the truck. A glow from the Allspark caught his attention, the glow from it kept getting intense. The heat and the fire got to the gas tank, exploding.

And Nightfire's world went black…..

A/N: thoughts?


	29. Chapter 29

A/n: So shall we read?

WARNING: Character death

CHAPTER 27

Sam had heard the explosion. He had panicked and separated from Nightfire when they were running to the old factory. The explosion sounded like a bomb so he thought that the military was dropping bombs to help the Autobots out. Sam slowly moved out of the building he was hiding in, and what he seen completely shocked him. The factory that Nightfire was to be hiding in was destroyed. "Night!" he screamed, as he ran to that direction. "Night!"

As Sam got closer, he noticed a bright blue light that was acting as some sort of shield. Sam ran at the shield and it disappeared quickly and when it did he found Nightfire barely alive. The Allspark pulsed blue several times before melting into a metal puddle. Sam didn't understand how that happened but his concern was for his friend, he moved some of the rumble away and found out his friend had been shot twice. "Hold on," Sam said to his unconscious friend. "You'll be okay."

"Sam!" he heard his name being yelled. "Sam!"

Sam turned around to see Lennox and Epps running towards them. _Thank God_ , Sam sighed in a bit of relief that the older men were there with him to help with Nightfire. "Lennox! Epps!"

The older men finally reached him. "What happened?" Lennox asked as him and Epps climbed up the pieces of the building.

"Nightfire and I separated. Someone shot him twice."

"Shot?" Lennox stared at Sam.

Epps moved closer and his heart sank when he saw the unconscious boy, laying in his blood and the rumble. He knelt down beside the boy, checking his pulse. "His pulse is weak."

Lennox felt many emotions hitting him at once. Anger, sadness, anxiety, nervous but the one that took over the most was determination. He wasn't going to let the boy die. Not now, not today. So he prayed that someone would here him. "Prowl! Jazz!"

-transition-

Ratchet and Bumblebee had finally made it to the base and straight into the medbay. Bumblebee had put Smokescreen on the medberth, while Ratchet was scrambling quickly for the tools he needed. "Bee, get the energon bag and hook it up." Bee rushed to go do what he was ordered. " Hook it up and put the IV need in his arm. He lost too much blood already."

"M-my Creators…" Smokescreen tried to get his sentence out.

"They know," Bee said. "They showed up when Ratchet was leaving with you. They told me to go while they handled the Decepticons." Bee hooked up the energon bag and put it in Smokescreen's arm, while Ratchet was quickly hooking up the Vital machine.

Ratchet handed Bee morphine, telling him where to give and to hook it up. "S-sam? Night…fire?" Smokescreen asked, needing to know if the boys were okay. If Nightfire was okay.

Bee didn't say anything basically indicating that he didn't even know how they were doing. But if he was dead they would have heard about Prowl's and Jazz's rampage. Ratchet put the oxygen mask on the scout. "They'll be fine," he said, to ease his worries before he slipped into a sleep so Ratchet could do his job.

Ratchet looked at Bee. "You can sit out if you want."

Bee shocked his head. "I have been paying attention to what you've been teaching."

Ratchet nodded. "Good." He grabbed a knife. "Keep an eye on his vitals for me."

-transition-

Prowl had felt his spark pulse violently and the violent effect of the Creator/ Creation bond being ripped. He stopped fighting and grabbed his spark and he felt his son's spark slowly dying and his spark-mate crying in desperation. Optimus was busy fighting against Megatron and he noticed Prowl from the corner of his optic, clenching his chest, not knowing Thundercracker had his gun aimed. Optimus punched, shot and threw Megatron to the side before firing at Thundercracker and tossing him as well. "Prowl?" Optimus asked, worried.

Prowl didn't say anything. "PROWL!" Jazz screamed for his mate, running towards him and Optimus. "Nightfire. Somethings wrong." Jazz was frantic. It was a long time since Prime had seen his TIC frantic.

Optimus opened his comm link. **:Autobots fall back:** "Go,I'm going to cover you both."

Jazz nodded and grabbed Prowl, running towards their son. Optimus was behind them, he had fired several more shots at Megatron and Thundercracker, to make sure they stayed down until they were out of their sight. Prime, Prowl and Jazz were frantically running when they heard shouting from Lennox, calling for Prowl and Jazz. When they came into view, they noticed a building collapsed, three organics- Lennox, Epps and Sam- covered in sweat, looking desperate. Jazz and Prowl got closer to get an optic on their mechling and what they seen broke their sparks.

"What happened?" Prime asked, as he got an optic on Nightfire.

"We got separated," Sam said. "There was an explosion, I found him like this. Shot. And the Allspark pulsed a few times before melting." He pointed at the metal puddle that used to be the Allspark.

 **: Optimus to First Aid, we need assistance.:**

 **: I'm close by. I'm on my way. First Aid out:** the young medic replied. Immediately, First Aid had showed up and went to Nightfire. The young medic checked him, he used a digit to carefully lift up Nightfire's shirt. "He's not leaking blood, it's energon."

First Aid transformed into an ambulance. "Load him up. Lennox, Epps your with me. Sam join Prime. Jazz and Prowl stick close to me."

Lennox and Epps carefully picked up Nightfire and went in the ambulance. Jazz and Prowl transformed and stayed close as they rushed back to base. Sam joined Optimus and followed close behind.

Lennox held Nightfire's hand as Epps put pressure on the stomach wound. Lennox patted his hand. "You'll be okay."

And he hoped his words were true.

-transition-

Megatron got up. He was leaking energon and was dented but not to be considered as life threatening. Prime had taken off with his two Commanders somewhere, he was a bit mad that he wasn't able to kill the Prime this time. Thundercracker got up, his wing was dented and that meant he wasn't going to be able to fly for a bit. Megatron stared at the Seeker before turning away, he was angry. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with the Allspark. It was like his hope for his home, for his rule to take over Cybertron was gone.

"Lord Megatron," came a whiny voice that can only belong to Starscream. He had Barricade in stasis cuffs, not only that but Soundwave and his team had Knockout and Breakdown in stasis cuffs as well. Thundercracker wAwalked join the conversation. He looked at the fellow Decepticons and didn't see Blackout with them, a little fear came through his spark but if he was hurt or dead he would have felt it. So he hoped he wasn't captured. "Knockout and Breakdown attacked Soundwave and his team, letting go two Autobots escape. Barricade attacked me and a few others. "

Megatron looked at the three Decepticons,, not sure if he was impressed that they went against their own or he was extremely pissed.

"Shall we exterminate them?" Starscream asked, hoping that he could be the one to do it.

Megatron looked at Barricade whom just had they growl on his face plate, then to Knockout whom looked worried but for a different reason and Breakdown, looked like he was ready to fight. All three had exceptional skills in the Decepticons, it was a hard decision to make. "Through Breakdown and Barricade in the brig. Supervise Knockout I want him to help Hook with helping the injured, after he's done throw him in the brig." Megatron turned away from the others. "I will decide their fate after." He walked away.

-transition-

First Aid zoomed past every Autobot to get inside the base. He opened his doors for Lennox and Epps to get out, then he transformed, making sure Nightfire was in his servos. He rushed in the medbay with the young boy and found that his Sire and Bumblebee was working on Smokescreen. His Sire looked at him then to Nightfire, with a heavy spark, Ratchet turned to Bee. "Quickly grab Wheel jack and Perceptor."

Bee nodded and ran out.

"He's been shot twice; one in the chest and one in the abdomen," First Aid quickly informed, knowing that was the reason why his Sire kicked Bee out for the moment. "There was a fire, an explosion but the Allspark saved his life from that." First Aid got a bag of energon and hooked it up to the boy. "He's leaking energon, not blood." Then he hooked up the Vital machine. "His pulse is weak."

"Once Perceptor and Wheel jack gets in here, I'll help you."

First Aid put the boy on morphine that was called for a boy his age and height and weight needed, also had the oxygen mask on him. He quickly gathered his tools. "I doubt it. Many need repairs."

The medbay doors slide opened, hurrying in was Wheeljack, Perceptor and Bumblebee. Wheeljack looked at Smokescreen and Nightfire. "What do you need us to do?"

"Perceptor I need you to go and fix the others," Ratchet said, as he tried to get the piece of a sword out of Smokescreen but it was wedged in good to one of his lines. Perceptor nodded, he grabbed several tools before making his way out. "Bee, help him. Inform Prowl and Jazz that we are working on Nightfire as well as Smokescreen. I will come out once we are done." Bee nodded, going to join Perceptor. "Wheeljack, I need help getting a piece of a sword out of Smokescreen so I can close his line."

Wheeljack walked hurried over and grabbed the extractor while Ratchet cleaned the wound and holding light so Wheeljack could see. First Aid had taken off Nightfire's clothes so he can see the wounds better. He was being careful and calm as he started to perform the surgery on the boys abdomen. That was the wound that was bleeding the most and that was one he had to take care of first. So he did. He had successfully took out the bullet and now was repairing that before he did the chest, until something caught his optic. He looked closely to find that underneath the flesh was his Cybertronian form. "Sire."

Ratchet looked up. Wheeljack had pulled out the sword piece and was stitching Smokescreen up, Ratchet ran over to his son. When the older medic looked down he was shocked. "If we can peel the flesh away…."

"Wouldn't that hurt him?" First Aid asked.

Ratchet shrugged, not sure. He tried it though and the boys vitals jumped high enough to give a bot a spark attack. Ratchet stopped, and the boy's vitals slowly went down. "We will find another way." He helped his son with Nightfire.

It took a couple of hours to keep the two patients stable. Perceptor had comm Ratchet asking for any news about Nightfire and Smokescreen since the entire army wanted to know, especially the organics. Ratchet had told him for now he wasn't going to give word that they were stable but they were indeed alive. Perceptor told everyone what Ratchet told him before giving his creations an energon cube and joining his spark mate and the two medics in the medbay.

It was eerily silent in the medbay. Ratchet stood by his mechling, giving his son an energon cube to refill and Wheeljack sat near Smokescreen watching his vitals go up and down. Ratchet wasn't letting any bot in, and Prowl and Jazz were getting to antsy but he understands why. All of a sudden there was a loud noise coming from Smokescreen's Vital machine, the same thing to Nightfire's. Ratchet and First Aid tried to stabilize the boy while Wheeljack and Perceptor tried with Smokescreen.

-transition-

Wheeljack had his hands in his servos as Perceptor tried to comfort him. First Aid didn't move or do anything,, he was like a statue. Ratchet sighed. He helped his son to take a seat before he passed out. Giving a spark felt sigh, Ratchet went out of the medbay to talk to the army and the organics. When he came out of the medbay every single optic, every single organic looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

The End

A/N: Okay don't kill me but it ends there.

This chapter. Damn, I felt the feelings


	30. Chapter 30

A/n: Hey guys so 'From Bot to Humn' is finished but don't worry. Find out what happens next in 'From Humn to Bot'


End file.
